Manik-Manik Surga
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Ketika menemukan hidupnya bak serpihan kekacauan, ia mencari sebuah arti yang dapat merangkai dirinya kembali di tengah perang yang belum benar-benar usai. (NaruSaku, Sakura centric, Don't like? Don't read! for NSL only; Full warning inside! CHAPTER 4 is up: NaruSaku smut!)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS:** M-rated Fiction (+17). Lemon for save. Semi-canon. Genre: Mostly drama -it might bored you; maybe considered as angst also. Pairing: NaruSaku as main pairing, slight SasuSaku, slight NaruHina.

Written by a diehard NaruSaku fans. So, if you not an NSL you still have time to leave. No need to waste your time and throw mud over this fic in the review column BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WARN YOU! Critics are allowed but shitty comments is how you describe the pity of yourself.

Story is took place two years after The 4th Shinobi World War. You might find a little typo(s) here and there. **Author's notes** is written in the bottom of this page for other information.

* * *

Suara derap langkah bergema di antara lorong-lorong dengan tempo cepat. Terdengar tegas dan gontai meski bukan satu-satunya penghasil kebisingan di sana. Terus melantun hingga pemiliknya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besi. Tatapannya menuju pada pemandangan horor yang terlihat dari sebuah kaca pada pintu itu.

Di balik sana terlihat belasan orang berseragam putih lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepala sedang mondar-mandir. Beberapa di antaranya mendorong troli besi dan tabung oksigen ke satu titik, ada pula yang nampak menyiapkan sebuah alat yang diketahui sebagai alat kejut jantung. Sedang lainnya sibuk mengerumuni seorang yang terbaring bersimbah darah di atas sebuah kasur.

Sebuah iris hijau merekam semua pemandangan itu. Pupilnya membesar bersamaan dengan sendi-sendi pada lutut yang terlalu ngilu untuk membawa pemiliknya pada beberapa langkah lagi. Paru-paru yang tadinya rakus oksigen setelah berlari seolah tak ingin lagi memompa apapun. Nadi pada sekujur tubuh serasa berhenti dialiri darah. Sedetik terasa mati. Pemilik tubuh itu hampir jatuh.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara mengembalikan lagi sang pemilik tubuh pada realita. Dilihatnya pintu yang kini menganga terbuka. Seorang perempuan dari dalam meneriaki namanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Masuk atau _dia_ tak dapat diselamatkan!"

Sakura, nama pemilik tubuh itu, tidak bergeming. Dadanya berdenyut ketika perempuan beriris _aqua_ itu menyebutkan kata 'dia' tepat di depan sebuah kalimat mengerikan. Menjadikannya kalimat antipati.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Suara itu meneriaki namanya lebih keras, sontak mengembalikan sadarnya penuh. Kaki jenjangnya merespon panggilan itu untuk melangkah. Bersama dengan perempuan tadi, Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia segera menyambar kasar jas putih yang tergantung pada suatu dinding dan mengenakannya. Surai merah muda sebahu miliknya digelung ke atas asal.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" suaranya terdengar lebih parau dari biasa.

"Kita harus mengeluarkan duri yang tertancap di tubuhnya agar cakranya bisa pulih. Aku akan siapkan operasi, kau jaga agar _dia_ tidak kehilangan detak jantungnya!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Beberapa langkah membawanya semakin dekat pada pusat ruangannya itu, pada _dia_. Tak perlu terlalu lama lagi bagi netranya menatap naas _dia_ , Sakura langsung mengaliri cakra pada dada telanjang di hadapannya yang tak terlihat kembang-kempis seperti seharusnya. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri ketika ia hanya merasakan detak samar-samar dari dalam rongga dada itu.

Ino, perempuan yang meneriakinya tadi kini sudah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan operasi. Sakura menarik tangannya ketika Ino mulai menancapkan pisau bedah di dada pemuda malang itu. Menggoresnya beberapa kali hingga memperlihatkan isinya yang berdenyut lemah. Tak lama, benda-benda kecil semacam jarum besar berwarna hitam dikeluarkan dari sana.

"Jangan kehilangan fokusmu, Sakura. Setelah ini kau harus kembalikan detaknya," ujar Ino. Ternyata ujung matanya sempat menangkap sosok Sakura yang melamun.

Sakura tak menyahut meski ucapan Ino cukup terdengar olehnya. Irisnya masih terkunci pada sebuah wajah yang tertutup masker oksigen. Embun tipis nampak sesekali muncul di permukaan masker, menandakan masih ada kehidupan di sana.

Atau setidaknya Sakura boleh berharap masih ada kesempatan baginya melihat senyum secerah matahari yang biasa terpatri pada wajah itu.

Gadis itu kembali memasang posisi mengalirkan cakra pada tubuh berbalut kulit coklat di hadapannya. Ino sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, luka operasi juga sudah ia jahit sempurna dan kini giliran Sakura. Sekejap matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tak merasakan lagi ada kehidupan di sana. Tak ada detak, pun sekadar paru-paru yang berdenyut untuk mencari asupan oksigen. Tubuh kekar itu tidak merespon sama sekali.

 _Jangan lagi!_

"Aku tidak merasakan detak. Bersiaplah untuk memberi kejut!"

Dua orang ninja medis di hadapan Sakura mengangguk singkat. Mereka beralih ke sebuah alat kejut jantung yang sudah tersedia di suatu sisi kasur operasi. Seorang kemudian mengangkat sepasang _paddle_. "Sudah siap," ujar ninja tersebut.

Sakura panik. Butiran peluh sebesar jagung mengalir keluar dari pori-porinya. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengaliri listrik pada _paddle_ yang kini telah dilekatkan pada dada pemuda itu. Beberapa kali tubuh itu terlonjak ketika listrik berepetisi mengalir di dalamnya.

 _Kumohon, bangunlah!_

Tidak ada denyut-denyut nadi. Kembali listrik mengalir dari _paddle_ ke tubuh itu. Berkali-kali, tanpa ada satupun respon.

Hingga sampailah pada bendungan air mata yang tak dapat tertahan lagi. Tumpah dengan derasnya. Perlahan potongan memori melayang dalam kepalanya. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah sore yang ia sumpah agar tak pernah terjadi lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka senja yang indah akan berkhianat menjadi sehitam malam kala itu. Ia juga tak pernah tau dirinya bisa selemah hari itu. Hari di mana ia hampir kehilangan harapannya, hangatnya, pelindungnya. Hari di mana Sakura melihat _dia_ hampir tak bernyawa.

Dan kelamnya sore itu kembali dipertontonkan di hadapannya saat ini.

 _Jangan lagi, aku lelah._

Tiba-tiba inderanya menangkap sebuah bunyi nyaring. Berdengung konstan dan hanya terdapat satu nada. Mendengarnya bagai dirajam ratusan sembilu. Perih menjalari rongga-rongga dada Sakura, membuatnya mulai terasa sesak. Sebuah teriakan tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Suasana ruangan itu sejenak berubah dingin dan pedih; dua deskripsi yang haus akan cerita-cerita sekelam malam. Meminum sari kebahagiaan pada tubuh Sakura yang bening dan gemetar.

Emeraldnya memandang nanar pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah hembusan napas pendek melesat dari bibirnya yang bergetar –tak mampu berkata. Di dalam deru keheningan yang semakin menyiksa, tangannya terjulur menyentuh puncak kepala _dia_. Mengelusnya sungguh perlahan, seolah takut melukai helaian itu. Saat itu pula tubuhnya jatuh ke samping _dia_. Tubuh yang ia kira cukup tegar.

Tak ada teriakan, pun isakan. Hanya Sakura dan butiran kristal yang tak berhenti meluncur pada dua sisi pipinya. Ia meraih tangan _nya_ , dingin. Membuka paksa telapak yang sedari tadi hanya mampu terkatup, mengarahkannya pada pipinya sendiri. Sedikit banyak Sakura berharap jemari kokoh itu bergerak dan menghapus jejak air matanya seperti hari-hari lalu. Meski Sakura tahu, jemari itu akan tetap membeku.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menjaga matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang untuk tetap terbuka. Ia ingin memandangi pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Bukannya tak pernah, tapi belakangan Sakura hanya sanggup menatap pemuda itu dari jauh. Ia membuka masker oksigen yang menghalangi wajah _dia_. Semakin banyak butiran keluar dari pelupuk matanya melihat wajah itu tak berekspresi.

Sakura tidak pernah berhasil menjaga _nya_ seperti ketika _dia_ selalu menjaga Sakura. Tidak pernah bisa, dan hari ini adalah buktinya.

" _Gomen_ ," bisiknya pada telinga milik _dia_ –masih berharap akan sebuah keajaiban. "Kumohon, buka sekali lagi matamu."

Ia dapat mendengarkan lirihnya sendiri. Menyerah, Sakura memilih membuat netranya terpejam. Tenggorokannya kini mulai sanggup meloloskan isakan-isakan dan teriakan-teriakan parau. Berharap raga-raga _dia_ yang sudah terbang entah ke mana kembali pada tubuh itu.

Lama Sakura bertahan pada posisi itu hingga ia tak sadar sebuah hangat menjalar dari telapak kokoh yang ia genggam. Jemarinya berkedut, membangunkan gadis merah muda dari rengekannya. Sakura bangkit ketika sebuah mesin tak lagi melantunkan nada-nada konstan. Air wajahnya berubah sedikit cerah ketika mendapati dada itu bergerak naik turun. Tubuh itu bernapas.

Sakura baru saja akan berkata-kata ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka tanpa aba-aba. Sebuah surai indigo muncul dari sana, di depan beberapa orang yang Sakura sungguh familiar.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

* * *

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Manik-manik Surga written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

.

 _Special for people whom arts are inspired by Naruto and Sakura's love story_

.

* * *

Sakura menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Rasanya baru sebentar ia tidur tapi ruangan itu sudah kembali terang lagi. Ia meraih jam tangan yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul tujuh. Ia teringat satu jam lagi ia sudah harus berada di kantor Hokage. Rokudaime menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sana pagi ini. " _Membicarakan sesuatu yang serius_ ," katanya tempo hari.

Ia bangkit, kini terduduk di ranjang. Sempat menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah punggung membelakanginya. Sakura memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya lengkap, sama dengan punggung yang masih berbalut kaos biru dongker itu. Tanda bahwa semalam tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kembali mengamati punggung itu. Tangannya terulur dan mengguncangkan tubuh itu pelan. "Sasuke- _kun_..."

Tubuh itu menggeliat sejenak. Sakura memilih untuk mengguncangkan tubuh itu dengan intensitas lebih. "Sudah pagi, bangunlah."

Pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke itu kini membalikkan badannya. Matanya menyipit ketika usaha untuk membukanya langsung diserbu cahaya yang mengintip dari balik tirai. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan pagi, Sasuke memilih menatap Sakura. Gadis itu masih setia menunggu dirinya sadar.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Hokage, eh, Sakura?"

"Habis ini aku akan bersiap. Sudah jam tujuh," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum kembali berujar. " _Arigatou_ sudah mau menemaniku."

Onyx menaut zamrud dengan lembut. Sebuah lengkung tipis dapat terlihat di sudut bibir pemuda itu. "Tak masalah, selama membuatmu lebih baik."

Senyum tipis itu berbalas. Pandangan Sakura kemudian mengekor gerak-gerik pemuda itu bangkit dari kasur dan meninggalkannya tanpa ada percakapan lebih lanjut di antara mereka. Meninggalkannya termenung di ranjang sendiri untuk entah sarapan, atau langsung keluar dari apartemennya, atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang Sakura tak akan tahu karena percakapan tadi selalu menjadi akhir pertemuannya dengan sang pemuda. Pertemuan selanjutnya Sakura sendiri tak akan tahu kapan.

Situasi sama yang terjadi berulang selama beberapa bulan ini.

Sakura menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan tubuhnya disiram air hangat dari pancuran. Lamunan tentang Sasuke membawanya dalam sebuah ingatan tentang malam-malam panas yang pernah dirasakan bersama sang Uchiha. Di mana Sakura akan menemukan pemuda itu pada suatu perjumpaan tak terduga. Keduanya akan saling melempar sapa, bahkan cerita-cerita tentang kehidupan ketika sebuah jarak membatasi mereka. Lalu akan berakhir pada malam untuk dilalui dengan saling memagut dan saling melempar kepuasan di bawah satu selimut yang sama.

Hanya saja kepergian Sasuke yang terlampau lama dan sering telah mengubah semua. Cukup lama dan sering bagi Sakura untuk akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih menyukai sebuah hangat matahari, cerahnya pagi dan wangi-wangi _citrus_ yang segar. Sangat tipikal seseorang yang akan selalu menyebut namanya disela-sela gelak tawa.

Belakangan Sakura semakin merindukannya saja. Jangankan untuk mendengar nama Sakura disebut dengan ceria, memandangi wajahnya dari jauh saja Sakura sudah bersyukur. Tanda bahwa _dia_ baik-baik saja.

 _Dia memang sudah bahagia, bukan?_

Terpejam. Sakura biarkan segala risaunya luluh bersamaan air yang jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Sudah lama saling mengenal, tak pernah sefrustasi ini memikirkan soal _dia_. Atau Sakura hanya terlalu sering menghiraukannya?

Jangan tanya pada Sakura tentang bagaimana caranya memasak _yakisoba_. Tanyakan saja Sakura tentang _dia_ ; Sakura tahu semua. Terutama bagian tentang bagaimana _dia_ mengajari Sakura untuk tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri meski tak ada lagi alasan untuk tersenyum.

Penyesalan hadir mengingat betapa dia selalu membutuhkan lelaki itu namun lebih banyak Sakura mengacuhkannya. Egonya terlampau tinggi, terbang bersama mimpi-mimpi ala negri dongengnya tentang Sasuke. Tak pernah sadar bahwa lelaki itulah yang membuatnya mengerti soal cinta lebih dari siapapun. Kenyataan bahwa kini Sakura hanya dapat menatap tubuh kekar –yang biasa menjadi tamengnya terkapar di rumah sakit, seolah mengoyak hati Sakura dengan katana.

Sakura kemudian menyudahi acara mandinya. Kini bersiap diri untuk memenuhi panggilan Rokudaime. Ia sempat melirik dapur yang tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sasuke sudah pergi lagi. Tangannya menyambar satu roti isi coklat di meja dapur dan membawanya keluar.

* * *

"Aku sudah mengirim dua regu Anbu serta Sai sebagai _supervisor_ misi ini untuk membantu Sasuke menangkap kriminal itu," tukas Kakashi –Rokudaime Hokage, dari balik tangannya yang bertaut. Sebelah matanya mengabsen para _jounin_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kita beruntung dia sempat terluka di penyerbuan terakhir, membuatnya akan lebih mudah ditangkap."

Kakashi meraih sepucuk kertas dari ujung meja dan menyodorkannya pada seorang laki-laki dikucir tinggi. Bola mata laki-laki itu membulat setelah membaca tulisan teratas pada kertas itu. "Ini-?"

"Ya, aku baru saja meningkatkan misi ini menjadi S- _rank_. Aku dengar orang itu punya kemampuan menggerakkan jutaan kloning semacam zetsu selain menembakkan duri pelemah cakra. Meskipun ia terluka, aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kloningnya."

"Lalu apa tugas kami, Hokage- _sama_?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang terdengar cukup serius.

"Aku ingin desa kita dipastikan aman dan untuk memastikannya aku sangat butuh kalian, Konoha Sebelas. Buatlah regu berisikan para _jounin_ yang namanya ada pada kertas itu dengan kalian sebagai koordinator regu dan bangun perimeter di sekeliling desa."

Semua anggota Konoha 11 di ruangan itu bersama mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kami juga perlu menyisir daerah di luar Konoha, Hokage- _sama_?" tanya laki-laki berkuncir tinggi tadi.

"Sebaiknya begitu, Shikamaru. 100 mil dari Konoha harus dipastikan aman."

Kertas yang kini di tangan Shikamaru berpindah ke tangan Sakura. Retinanya tidak menangkap nama Sakura di bawah paragraf yang menerangkan siapa saja yang menjadi koordinator regu. Ia kemudian menatap Kakashi bingung. " _Ne_ , Kakashi - _sensei_ , kenapa namaku tidak ada di sini?"

Kakashi tampak menaikkan alis. "Ah, ya!" serunya. "Aku hampir lupa. Kau akan punya tugas istimewa Sakura."

Sakura memincingkan kepalanya, masih menatap Kakashi bingung. Begitu pula hampir seluruh orang di sana.

"Kriminal itu diketahui mengincar cakra Kyuubi demi membuat pasukan yang lebih banyak. Jadi tugasmu adalah berada di rumah sakit dan memastikan Kyuubi beserta majikannya aman ya," sambung Kakashi. Matanya terlihat melengkung, menandakan ada sebuah senyum di balik masker biru itu.

Entah kenapa Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak merona mendengarnya. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak harus berhadapan dengan _dia_. Sebuah ide muncul tatkala pandangannya menangkap perempuan bersurai violet sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kemungkinan karena tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hokage.

"K-kenapa tidak H-hinata saja, Hokage- _sama_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ah," Kakashi terlihat kaget kali ini. "Aku tidak tahu Hinata juga _medic-nin_ ," sahutnya sarkas. Membuat perempuan berambut violet itu kini hanya dapat tersenyum masam pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pasrah kali ini. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

"Semangatlah, Sakura- _chan_!" sahut seorang dari belakang Sakura. Matanya berbinar ketika menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat. "Kita ini Konoha Sebelas, pahlawan perang dunia _shinobi_! Konoha tidak boleh hancur lagi selama kita masih ada di sini! _Yosh_!"

"Cih, kau jangan banyak bicara Lee. Lakukan dulu tugasmu!"

Lee menoleh ke sebelahnya. "Ini untuk menyamangati Sakura- _chan_ , Kiba! Semua tugas yang diberikan Hokage sama-sama beratnya. Aku hanya ingin Sakura- _chan_ tidak mengeluh!"

Kiba hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pertemuan ini kuakhiri. Lakukan tugas kalian!" tukas Kakashi kemudian.

" _Hai_!" jawab seluruh _jounin_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua orang berbalik dan segera menuju pintu untuk keluar. Sakura mengekor di belakang, baru saja akan melangkah lebih jauh ketika Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura membalikkan badan, membiarkan teman-temannya mendahuluinya keluar. "Ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?" nada suara Kakashi terdengar sedikit lebih dalam. Menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

Sakura paham apa yang dimaksud gurunya itu. Air wajahnya berubah sayu seketika. Ia hanya dapat menggeleng lemah dan menjawab,"Belum ada kemajuan."

"Belum juga sadar?"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah dua hari. Biasanya tak memakan waktu lama seperti ini baginya untuk pulih."

"Kau benar," Kakashi bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Sakura yang tampak lesu. Ia menepuk pundak _kunoichi_ muda itu, membuatnya mendongak menatap Kakashi. "Kau yang paling memahaminya, tidak aku, Sasuke atau bahkan Hinata sekalipun. Aku percaya dia berada di tangan yang tepat selama bersamamu."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sakura tidak yakin dirinya sehebat apa yang Kakashi katakan. Apakah _dia_ sekarat berkali-kali karena selalu ingin melindungi Sakura termasuk ke dalam definisi 'berada di tangan yang tepat'? Ia rasa tidak. Ditambah menurutnya keputusan Hokage lebih memilih dirinya daripada kekasih _dia_ pasti akan membuat semua makin rumit.

"Hei," panggil Kakashi lembut. "Berilah dirimu itu sedikit kepercayaan, Sakura. Aku yakin dia akan senang jika tahu kau yang merawatnya."

Ah, _sensei_ nya itu selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi mungkin Kakashi benar, Sakura harus sedikit percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk membuktikan bahwa Sakura juga bisa menjaga _dia_ dengan baik.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi there fella readers! Welcome back to another story of mine!

FYI, sekuel Sunset Kinda Orange yang saya janjikan sebenarnya akan dibuat full oneshoot dengan pairing Sasuke dan Hinata. Berhubung masih dalam tahap pematangan ide, saya ga bisa janji akan ada NaruSaku lewat di sana.

Yang satu ini, apakah sudah terasa angst nya? :') Or I need to leave it on drama only?

Is it too short or is it long enough? Do I need to keep it at 2k words or you need me to write more? Write your thoughts!

Since this one will be a multichaptered fic; I've already working on the chapter 2 actually, tapi masih sangat butuh masukan dari Anda semua. Request dan angan-angan segaje dan seliar apapun boleh ditulis di kolom review! Mungkin akan jadi masukan buat saya untuk melanjutkan. Silakan tulis review sepanjang apapun karena saya lebih senang baca review yang panjang hahah!

Oh ya, untuk tahu apakah saya sedang on-progress atau hiatus, saya sedang mencoba untuk selalu update status atau tulisan lainnya di bio profil saya. So if you really need to know my "existence" please regularly check my bio hehe. Ada informasi juga fic apa yang sedang saya kerjakan.

Sekian. Salam hangat,

Flo Deveraux

(July 01th, 2017. 12:30 AM)


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS:** M-rated Fiction (+17) for save. Semi-canon. Genre: Mostly drama -it might bored you; maybe considered as angst also. Pairing: NaruSaku as main pairing, slight SasuSaku, slight NaruHina.

Story is took place two years after The 4th Shinobi World War. You might find a little typo(s) here and there. **Author's notes** is written in the bottom of this page for other information.

Written by a diehard NaruSaku fans. So, if you not an NSL you still have time to leave. No need to waste your time and throw mud over this fic in the review column BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WARN YOU! Critics are allowed but shitty comments is how you describe the pity of yourself.

* * *

 **Seminggu sebelumnya..**

Sakura meminum isi gelas kacanya. Isinya tinggal separuh. Rona merah menjalar di sekitaran wajahnya yang seputih susu. Ia menatap dua orang di hadapannya malas.

"Katakan padaku..." sahut seorang dari mereka. "Apakah ini untuk kau dan Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak bercinta atau untuk hal lain?"

Sakura mendecih, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ledekan itu sudah berkali-kali dilontarkan padanya.

"Apa aku perlu mencarikan orang yang mampu memuaskanmu saat ini?" tanya orang itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengejek. Disusul dengan sebuah tawa –sama mengejeknya- dari dua orang di seberang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tak peduli. Cairan bening pekat di dalam gelas kembali ia tegak hingga habis. Ia menyambar botol kaca, menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas dan kembali menegak minuman itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hobi minum, Sakura," komentar seorang lagi. Kali ini suaranya bernada lebih rendah dari seorang yang tadi. Komentar itu hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Kurasa Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini, Sai."

Tatapan mengerikan dilemparkan Sakura pada sumber suara itu. "Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanyanya ketus.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia kini bertopang dagu dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau bersikap aneh semenjak Naruto pacaran dengan Hinata. Siapa pun yang dekat denganmu sejak dulu pasti akan menyadari hal itu."

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke direksi lain. Apa Ino baru saja membaca pikirannya?

"Kau menolak semua misi bersama Naruto," sambung Sai. Menambah keabsahan pernyataan Ino tadi. "Bahkan Hokage- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_ dapat melihatnya."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Sai!"

"Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri. Tinggal sekarang kau yang jujur."

Baru saja Sakura menuding-nuding Sai, akan memuntahkan seluruh uneg-unegnya, sebuah kikikan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Ketiganya menoleh. Mendapati seorang perempuan berambut violet yang tertawa pada pemuda berjaket oranye di sebelahya melintas di depan kedai yang –tentu saja, sepi di siang bolong itu. Kebetulan sekali mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan objek pembicaraan Sakura, Ino dan Sai tadi. Dua orang itu tampak sedang saling melempar lelucon.

Melihatnya, urat-urat muncul di pelipis Sakura. Ia meremas gelas dengan keras. Sedikit lebih keras lagi mungkin sebuah retak akan mengukir gelas itu.

"Mau tambah lagi?" dengan senyuman yang manis sekali, Sai menawarkan diri untuk menuangkan isi botol _sake_ ke gelas Sakura yang kosong. Sementara Ino menahan geli melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Penuhi gelasku!" suruhnya galak. Dalam sekali tegak, gelas yang baru saja diisi ulang kembali habis tanpa sisa. Sai dan Ino tak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Kejadian itu sudah sangat menjawab keingintahuan mereka.

 _ **Akhir dari flashback**_ **.**

* * *

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Manik-Manik Surga written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

.

" _Once in a while you'll meet someone who makes it so easy to be yourself that you'll wonder why you ever pretended to be anything else"_

– _Unknown_

.

* * *

"Kau tidak pulang, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah laporan pasien ke hadapan Sakura. Mata wanita itu meneliti gadis di depannya yang terlihat berantakan.

Sakura menggeleng singkat. Fokusnya kini beralih dari wanita itu ke kertas laporan yang ia pegang. "Aku menginap di rumah sakit _kok_."

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya. Sakura selalu menaruh dedikasi dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Apalagi kalau untuk pasien istimewa yang satu ini.

"Jadi apakah Nona Tsunade sudah mengetahui apa penyebabnya?"

"Benda yang dikeluarkan Ino dari tubuhnya kemarin bekerja melumpuhkan lawan dengan memblok kemampuan orang untuk menggunakan cakra. Sistem kerjanya hampir sama dengan radiasi," jelas Tsunade. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pasien yang sedang terlelap dalam koma di sampingnya. "Satu saja yang masuk ke dalam tubuh cukup untuk membuat kinerja otot berhenti. Jika jumlahnya puluhan seperti yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tak heran kekuatan sebesar cakra Kyuubi berhenti bekerja."

" _Souka_ ," timpal Sakura mengerti dan mengikuti fokus pandangan Tsunade. "Keturunan Otsutsuki, ya?"

"Mungkin, Kakashi belum memberi detailnya padaku. Yang aku tahu dia mengincar kekuatan besar untuk membangkitkan sesuatu."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, tampak tak mengerti. "Sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu semacam tentara. Jika berhasil, artinya perang belum benar-benar berakhir," terdengar sebuah helaan napas melesat dari wanita itu. "Tipikal yang gila akan kekuatan."

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Dahi Tsunade berkerut. Wanita setengah abad itu kini menatap Sakura. Tampaknya ia berusaha mengusut penyebab senyum pahit muncul di wajah muridnya. Indera pengelihatannya mengekor Sakura yang mendudukan diri di ujung ranjang pasien. Emerald gadis itu terlihat menatap lekat pasien mereka.

"Kau tak berniat untuk menunggunya lebih lama lagi _kan_?"

Sebuah tatapan serba tak mengerti dilemparkan Sakura pada Tsunade. Wanita itu menatapnya serius. "M-maksud Nona Tsunade apa?"

"Sasuke akan selalu pergi. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menyudahi acara menunggumu?"

Air wajah Sakura berubah mendung. Ia kira pembicaraan ini hanya terbatas pada Ino dan Sai saja. Mungkin kisahnya begitu miris hingga _Sannin_ berwajah jelita itu akhirnya juga memilih untuk ikut angkat bicara.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Sakura menimpalinya dengan balik bertanya, menghindari untuk menjawab gurunya.

Tsunade sekali lagi menghela napas. "Karena kau tak tampak bahagia."

Sakura terbelalak. "T-tentu saja tidak!" sanggahnya tergagap.

"Sasuke sudah lebih sering pulang. Tapi kau justru lebih sering terlihat berantakan." Tsunade kini berkacak pinggang. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ciri-ciri orang bahagia sudah berubah."

Sakura gelagapan mencari alasan. Sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur, Tsunade sudah keburu bicara lagi.

" _Don't be so hard on yourself,_ Sakura. Kunci bahagia adalah menyadari bahwa kau memiliki kuasa untuk memilih apa yang harus kau dapatkan dan apa yang harus kau lepaskan." Tsunade tersenyum hangat. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Lagi pula pasien akan lebih senang kalau dirawat _medic-nin_ yang berpenampilan rapi."

Wanita itu tak memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkan apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk berkomentar. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya, melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam diam.

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Sakura hanya memandang lurus pada satu-satunya orang lain di ruangan itu. Wajah yang biasanya menebar senyum secerah pagi terlihat begitu kosong dan pucat. Betapa Sakura sangat mendamba hangatnya emosi dari pemuda yang biasa memenuhi relung-relung hatinya yang dingin. Membayangkannya hanya makin membuat dada Sakura dijejali ribuan perih. Apa karena rindu?

Entahlah. Dirinya tak pernah pandai menilai perasaan dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Sasuke. Namun kali ini mungkin benar; rasa perih yang mencubit-cubit rusuknya mungkin dinamakan rindu.

Malam itu Sakura memutuskan untuk tak beranjak sesenti pun dari ruang inap tersebut. Dengan begitu ia lebih dapat memastikan apakah ini soal rindu. Jika benar, semoga esok sesak-sesak yang menempel pada rongga dadanya akan pergi setelah bersama _dia_ semalaman.

* * *

Sebuah tangan terulur ke atas pundak gadis bersurai merah muda. Tangan itu mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang terlelap di samping ranjang pasien. Sakura tertidur sambil duduk, wajahnya terbenam pada tumpukan tangannya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura setengah mengangkat kepalanya. Hal pertama yang terlihat ketika kelopak mata yang sayu itu terbuka adalah bayangan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. "Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hinata tersenyum ramah hingga matanya terpejam. "Kau benar-benar _menjaga_ Naruto- _kun_ dengan baik ya," sahutnya. Sakura dapat melihat manik gadis itu sempat melirik tangannya.

Segera saja Sakura menyadari ia sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto – _dia_ yang terbaring di ranjang pasien. "Ah-!" pekiknya. Sontak dirinya terperanjat dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Sakura bangkit. Sambil membenahi jas putihnya, ia membuang atensi ke tempat lain. Cemas-cemas berharap Hinata tak benar-benar menyadari salah tingkahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan mampir, Hinata," tukasnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan nada bicaranya agar tak terlihat gugup.

Hinata masih tersenyum. Putri Hyuuga itu menaruh vas berisi bunga yang dibawanya di samping ranjang. "Tak apa, Sakura. Aku akan berangkat ke perbatasan pagi ini. Kuputuskan untuk mampir ke sini selagi sempat."

"Ah, begitu ya."

"Aku bertemu dengan Shizune- _san_ di meja resepsionis tadi. Beliau mengatakan kaulah yang berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menjenguk Naruto- _kun_. Berhubung Sakura ada di dalam sini, Shizune- _san_ merasa tidak masalah jika aku masuk," cerita Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Yah, begitulah. Kakashi- _sensei_ menginginkan pengawasan ekstra untuk Naruto."

"Jadi tak apa _kan_ jika aku di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Gunakan waktumu! Aku akan keluar."

Barusaja Sakura bangkit dan bergegas undur diri dari ruangan itu, Hinata menahannya dengan berujar,"Apa kau merindukannya, Sakura?"

 _Deg_.

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Tak terbesit satu pun pemikiran ke mana Hinata akan membawa arah pembicaraan ini. Mungkin ke suatu percakapan yang Sakura tak akan suka.

Pemuda itu biasanya berisik. Seluruh penduduk Konoha sudah cukup hafal akan hal itu. Ketika pahlawan mereka harus sekali lagi meregang nyawa untuk desa dan kini hanya dapat terkapar dengan seluruh kabel serta perban menempel pada tubuhnya, seharusnya semua orang akan merindukannya. Iya _kan_? Semua orang termasuk dirinya.

 _Jadi aku memang merindukannya? Ah!_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak mau lebih lama membuat Hinata menunggu jawabannya.

"Kita terbiasa melihatnya melakukan hal bodoh. Semua orang pasti merindukannya."

Klise.

"Aku tahu," sahut Hinata. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh lengan Naruto. "Apa semua orang itu termasuk kau?"

Hinata tampak mengerucutkan pertanyaannya. Ada sebuah ekspetasi dari nada bicara sang gadis. Dia ingin mendengar satu jawaban spesifik dari pertanyaan itu.

Sementara Sakura masih memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. Ia berada di antara tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri dan tidak enak jika harus membahas soal perasaannya untuk pemuda pirang itu dengan Hinata. Mengingat Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto sekarang.

"M-mungkin iya. E-entahlah, Hinata. Aku –"

"Jika Naruto ada di posisimu sekarang dia tentu akan menjawab 'iya' dengan pasti."

Sebuah raut kaget hadir di wajah Sakura. Apa maksud Hinata?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Naruto tak salah memilihku."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Naruto tidak akan mungkin –"

Hinata memotong kata-katanya. "Naruto dan aku berencana akan menikah, Sakura."

Kalimat barusan seolah memukul gong seremonial atas pesakitan yang ditahan Sakura selama ini. Ia sadar ini tak hanya tentang rindu yang melesak-lesak ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia tahu hanya dengan merasakan tubuhnya yang langsung layu mendengar kalimat Hinata.

Betapa bodohnya dia menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Di saat yang seharusnya dia bahagia karena telah mendapatkan Sasuke dan tidak perlu khawatir pada sahabat pirangnya karena sudah menemukan seorang yang lebih baik seratus kali dari dirinya. Seorang yang jelas tak akan menggoreskan satu pun luka pada kulit pemuda itu.

Seharusnya sebuah senyum mampir pada wajahnya alih-alih menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak dapat dideskripsikan ini. Seharusnya dia memeluk Hinata dengan girang alih-alih membiarkan gadis itu menatapnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyum pahit.

"Senang mendengarnya," Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Gunakanlah waktumu, Hinata. Ada hal lain yang perlu kuurus."

Sakura mengambil langkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang memandangnya penuh arti.

* * *

Jemari Sakura memainkan isi kotak bentonya dengan sumpit. Sebelah tangan lain menopang wajah, seolah begitu berat untuk sekedar tegak. Mulutnya masih menguyah makan siangnya pelan. Benaknya tertuju pada perkataan Hinata pagi tadi, berputar-putar seperti jarum pendek arlojinya. Arloji itu menunjukkan sudah lewat satu jam dari jam makan siang. Tapi Sakura baru saja ke kantin rumah sakit tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu ketika perutnya merengek minta diisi. Sesampainya di sana, dia justru kehilangan selera makan.

Kealpaan selera makan Sakura tertangkap jelas oleh sepasang bola mata biru-kehijauan yang menatapnya dengan heran. Ino sangat tahu apa penyebabnya. Ino baru saja kembali ke desa untuk menyerahkan gulungan rahasia dari Desa Suna berkaitan dengan penyembuhan Naruto ke Sakura. Yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk menemani gadis itu makan siang di kantin.

Semenjak mereka duduk di salah satu sudut meja di sana, tak satu pun dari keduanya angkat bicara. Ino bukan hanya tak betah dengan kesunyian yang tercipta, tapi juga tak betah melihat wajah sahabatnya tampak muram durja. Ino jadi sedikit mencemaskannya.

"Hei," Ino memecah keheningan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah Ino.

"Hmm?"

"Bentonya tidak enak?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, tanda bertanya-tanya. "Enak _kok_. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak tampak sedang menikmatinya."

Sakura dan Ino hanya saling bertatap dalam diam. Lalu Sakura kembali ke kotak bentonya tanpa komentar. Ia tak tahu harus menimpali apa sementara Ino mengajukan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Tentang Naruto lagi ya?"

Oh ya ampun! Jangan bilang Ino menggunakan kemampuan membaca pikirannya sekarang. Sakura mendengus. Isi kotak bento di depannya terlalu malang karena sekali lagi jadi sasaran Sakura mengalihkan sebuah rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya karena Ino membawa nama pemuda itu di dalam konversasi mereka sekarang.

Tapi bukankah Sakura memang sedang memikirkan Naruto –perkataan Hinata tentang Naruto untuk lebih tepatnya? Sakura mengendikkan bahu, acuh. Kepada Ino dan kepada pertanyaan yang terbesit di dalam pikirannya barusan. Di lain pihak, dirinya tak sampai hati membiarkan Ino diselimuti rasa penasaran meski tahu sahabatnya itu mungkin sedang mencari bahan baru untuk bergosip. Sangat terlihat jelas di mata gadis itu betapa dia sungguh menunggu Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Entahlah," dan begitulah satu kalimat ambigu keluar dari mulut Sakura malas –masih tak memuaskan keingintahuan Ino.

"Ayolah, _forehead_! Ini bukan soal bahan gosip untukku." Sakura menatap gadis itu kaget.

"Kau sedang membaca pikiranku?!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Dengan melihatmu yang amburadul seperti ini saja aku sudah tahu kau sedang mengalami masalah!" bentak Ino cepat sambil menunjuk pada... seluruh tubuh Sakura yang memang terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Sakura mendesah. Ino bukan satu-satunya orang yang _memuji_ penampilannya itu. "Lagipula setiap kali kau ada masalah dan tidak mau memberitahuku alasannya selalu karena takut jadi bahan gosip. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengerti? Aku ini sudah jadi sahabatmu lama, _forehead_."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, membuat Ino kesal. "Jadi.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino lagi, penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Apanya?!"

"Naruto," bola mata Ino membulat sekarang. "Aku sedang memikirkannya."

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Meja malang sempat jadi sasaran kaget karena digebrak olehnya. "SERIUS?" Sakura mengangguk. "Demi rambut putih Kaguya! Padahal aku cuma asal bicara tadi," sahut gadis itu lagi sambil tertawa.

Mendengarnya Sakura hanya semakin sebal. Ia menyumpit isi bentonya kasar dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Tiba-tiba menyesali untuk berkata jujur kepada Ino. "Terserah kau saja."

Ino meredakan tawanya. "Ah~ _Gomen_ , tidak biasanya kau mudah mengaku seperti itu." Ia kembali fokus kepada Sakura. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu."

Ino menjauhkan kotak bento yang sudah habis dari hadapannya. Ia menegak jus jeruknya dan beralih ke Sakura lagi. Matanya mengerling ke segala arah, gelagat mengingat-ingat apa yang kira-kira ia tahu. Tak lama kemudian ia menyerah.

"Beri tahu aku saja!"

"Lupakan. Kau pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya."

" _Try me_."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura mendesah. Jangan harap dia dapat lari dari percakapan dengan Ino yang seperti ini. Gadis pirang itu akan selalu menang.

"Tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata."

Alis Ino tampak terangkat sejenak. Ia manggut-manggut, sepertinya mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Hening kembali tercipta. Ino tak lekas berkomentar seperti biasa, sehingga Sakura simpulkan ini sangat tidak biasa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, berhenti memainkan isi kotak bentonya lalu melihat wajah Ino hanya untuk menemukan dua manik biru menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Kenapa tak utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya?"

Sakura terperangah dengan kata-kata itu. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bergelut dengan bimbang sementara Ino dengan mudahnya menyampaikan konklusi?

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya pada benda lain selain membalas tatapan Ino yang menilai. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Benarkah kesimpulan Ino barusan? Benarkah ia mencintai Naruto?

"Jika jawabannya iya sekalipun aku tak akan bisa mengubahnya, Ino."

Ino memincingkan kepalanya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tak akan pernah pantas untuk mendapatkannya," jawabnya lesu. "Aku akan terus membuat Naruto menderita jika berakhir bersamaku."

Ino meraih tangan Sakura di atas meja. Mentransfer energi positif untuk sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun Ino, ia tentu akan lebih senang melihat Sakura bahagia dengan senyum-senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto keberatan akan hal itu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Air wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Pernah perhatikan caranya menatapmu? Yakin _deh_ , semua gadis di desa pasti ingin ditatap seperti itu."

Sakura tertunduk. Bertahun-tahun menjadi gadis seberuntung itu, akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tak pernah sedetik pun benar-benar memperhatikan Naruto.

" _Not to mention_ , cara ia tersenyum padamu tak pernah sama dengan cara ia tersenyum pada yang lain."

"Tapi Ino–"

"Dia mencintaimu, Sakura. Sesederhana itu."

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandang, kini sasarannya tangan putih Ino yang terjulur menyeberangi meja untuk menggenggam tangannya. "Dia akan menikah, Ino. Tidak kah kau paham masalahku?"

Sakura merasa remasan lembut di punggung tangannya.

"Hei..."

Suara itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura menatap Ino sekali lagi. Dahi gadis pirang itu sedikit mengernyit, Sakura tahu Ino mencemaskannya.

"Jika kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku yakin kalian akan menemukan jalannya. Jangan menyerah dulu."

Bibir berpoles gincu merah muda itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Mau tak mau membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sakura ikut mengurva ke atas.

* * *

Selimut ditarik, tubuh menggigilnya perlu ditutupi. Malam memang tak pernah bersahabat dengannya. Gelap dan pekat selalu mengejeknya dengki. Mungkin iri dengan rupa Sakura yang secantik kelopak bunga.

Meski begitu, bulan di tengah malam menyebutnya indah. Memuji Sakura dan tubuh segarnya yang terpecah. Jika saja Sakura berniat untuk menyimak. Menghiraukan pekikan hatinya yang terkoyak.

Dua kelopak mata dibuka, menampilkan sepasang zamrud menggoda. Sakura belum tidur. Tidak bisa. Si _Baka_ itu terus menggerogoti pikirannya. Jika sekali hampir terlelap, rambut pirang akan muncul di kepalanya. Selanjutnya sebuah sorot sayu akan menyapu sebelah sisi ranjang yang semakin dingin.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, kini menengadah. Langit-langit kamar tempat cahaya bulan memantul dipandangnya resah. Ia bertanya, apakah ini membuang waktu -memikirkan tentang dia?

Bersamaan dengan itu kepingan memori tentang sahabat pirangnya kembali mencuat. Masih hangat dirasa hingga ujung jari, bagaimana hari-hari ia lalui bersama Naruto. Setiap misi, bahkan untuk saling mengisi waktu kosong pun dihabiskan berdua. Tingkah konyol yang ia benci. Tawa-tawa renyah yang mengisi hati. Seutas kalimat untuk saling melindungi diujar bagai janji sehidup semati.

Dan ucapan Hinata pagi ini kembali terngiang. Sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan si pirang itu.

Sakura meremas guling yang tertidur di dekapannya. Sehelai bibir ranum ia cengkeram dengan gigi putihnya. Sebentar lagi ada lautan di dalam diri yang bergolak hendak tumpah, bertepatan dengan bayangan kehilangan Naruto yang semakin nampak nyata. Sakura tak perlu khawatir lagi akan menyakiti Naruto ketika menolak ajakan kencan. Sakura tak lagi perlu merasa sepi saat pulang setelah seharian berteman dengan bariton yang gaduh. Sakura tak perlu lagi mengeluh bosan setiap kali tangannya diseret ke kedai Ichiraku. Sakura akan terbiasa, toh belakangan ia sudah berhasil melakukannya. Sakura... Sakura...

Akan mati.

Punggung tangannya berlari menuju sebuah aliran air yang bermuara di pipi mulusnya. Semakin deras. Semakin kuat mencubit-cubit matanya hingga panas. Isakan yang tertahan di tenggorokan meletup keluar. Semakin nyaring. Semakin terdengar gemuruh pesakitan keras berdering.

 _"Kau benar-benar memiliki jidat lebar yang indah, membuatku ingin menciumnya."_

Mulut Sakura terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali. Sambil terduduk, mencoba memasok oksigen. Tidak berhenti, justru memberi kekuatan untuk menangis lebih lama lagi. Rinai air matanya semakin membuat muara di mana-mana. Jemarinya mengais manik-manik dirinya yang tersebar. Tapi hanya sanggup mencengkeram benda-benda di atas ranjang yang menyaksikannya dalam bisu; tak menemukan untaian tali untuk menyatukannya.

 _"Aku akan segera membawa Sasuke kembali! Kau bisa menyapanya ketika dia sudah pulang."_

Berkali-kali ia mengutuk diri. Separuh hidupnya sudah habis untuk menyangkal sebuah murni cinta yang merangkainya seperti sajak puisi. Ia menginginkannya sekali lagi, ditatap safir bak bumi yang mengagumi surga. Seolah Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia. Warna iris favoritnya, iris yang ia khianati untuk menatap iris lain. Demi egoisnya yang berlapis seperti labirin. Ia sungguh rindu, diberi senyuman seindah mentari senja. Senyum yang ia lihat selalu dipersembahkan untuknya seorang.

 _"Kalau nanti kalian akan menikah, jangan lupa mengabariku ya!"_

Satu kalimat pilu yang terukir jelas di ingatan Sakura. Bagaimana pemuda itu akan tetap tersenyum tulus padanya, mendoakan bahagia untuknya, bahkan dikala ia mencium bau sendu di antara barisan kata sang pemuda. Sendu karena merelakan Sakura memilih pangeran negri dongengnya.

Menyia-nyiakan cinta yang teramat tulus dan kini memohon untuk kembali dapat ia miliki? _Naif sekali_ , pikirnya. Hujani saja dengan rajam, ia tak lagi peduli. Biarkan saja algojo mencambuknya atas perlakuan Sakura pada Naruto yang terlampau keji.

Malam ini lolongan lirihnya bergema ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Pandangannya sudah kabur, lubang hidunya sudah tersumbat, tenggorokannya sudah mengering. Raganya sudah lelah, jiwanya sudah berserakan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berhenti. Dibenamkan wajah ayu nya ke bantal. Membiarkan gundukan kapas berbalut kain putih itu mendengarkan satu nama disebut dalam samar.

Sebaris doa dipanjatkan dalam seruan getir yang teramat sangat;

Oh, Kami-sama, Sakura menginginkan pemuda itu! Ia sudi untuk diberi penitensi.

Sakura mencintai Naruto. Sesederhana dan serumit ini.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **POJOK BACOT AUTHOR:**

 _Konichiwa Minna-san!_

Betapa saya ingin banyak bicara di pojok bacot tersayang ini tentang orang-orang yang berlindung di balik akun anonim hanya untuk menjelekkan karya orang lain. Selalu seperti itu, _smh_. But hey, welcome to fanfiction! Di mana orang-orang bebas berimajinasi tinggi dan sepertinya bebas juga untuk saling nge-bash yah? LOL.

Sudah sering dapet dan biasanya saya hiraukan atau akan langsung saya hapus. Kali ini cuma sedikit geregetan karena terjadi di mana-mana (beberapa ffn english contohnya). Tapi biarlah kali ini mejeng di situ dan jadi motivasi saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi. Lagipula saya sudah pasang di mana-mana (summary, warning, and even disclaimer line) bahwa fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk pecinta NaruSaku. Jadi tentu akan mengecewakan shipper dari pair lain. What do you expect then? Kenapa mesti marah di fanfic yang jelas kamu sudah diperingatkan kalau ga akan suka di awal? Ga cukup puas dengan canon yah sepertinya, sampai harus menjelajah fic orang-orang hanya untuk spit some bullshit? Duh, shame on you :')

Yasudahlah! Anyway, saya memutuskan untuk memperjelas perasaan Sakura lebih cepat berhubung saya ingin chapter ini diselesaikan kurang dari 10 chapter (maybe 5-6 or less). Langsung saja menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:

1\. Sakura masih perawan atau gak?

Banyak fic yang membuat karakter Sakura "nakal" and not being judge for it. So why me? :') Beberapa scene di sini sengaja saya buat sedemikian rupa karena akan berkaitan dengan development dari cerita itu sendiri. Saya mulai dengan membuat hidup Sakura berantakan just so you can feel the angst itself. But you will soon find out the answer in the next chapter. So stay tune!

2\. Bakal happy ending gak?

I'm doing the best I can. Yang jelas kalau ada hal yang kira-kira akan mengecewakan reader seperti _chara-death_ or something like that saya akan menulisnya di warning.

Silakan review pendapat tentang chapter ini. Kritik dan kekecawaan Anda sangat diterima oleh saya dengan lapang dada **but please show a little manner!** **Belajar cara menulis review yang sopan dulu.** Kita harus belajar saling menghargai ya!

Pamit undur diri,

Flo Deveraux

(July 10th, 2017. 22:28 PM)


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS:** M-rated Fiction (+17). Lemon for save. Semi-canon. Genre: Mostly drama -it might bored you; maybe considered as angst also. Pairing: NaruSaku as main pairing, slight SasuSaku, slight NaruHina.

Written by a diehard NaruSaku fans. So, if you not an NSL you still have time to leave. No need to waste your time and throw mud over this fic in the review column BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WARN YOU! Critics are allowed but shitty comments is how you describe the pity of yourself.

Story is took place two years after The 4th Shinobi World War. You might find a little typo(s) here and there. **Author's notes** is written in the bottom of this page for other information.

* * *

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Manik-Manik Surga is written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

.

" _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right"_

 _-Taylor Swift on Back to December_

.

* * *

Sakura terbangun bersama dengan pening di kepala. Belum hilang dari terakhir kali Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ruangan putih dengan sudut-sudut yang dipenuhi bunga tersebut menjadi tempat transit kedua setelah ruang kerja bagi Sakura untuk tidur. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena di sana ia tidak tidur sendiri. Setidaknya ditemani bau tubuh Naruto yang menguar dan membuat lebih tenang ketika berbaring di sofa untuk memejamkan matanya yang terlampau lelah.

Ah, ya Naruto lagi. Waktu kerja dan waktu tidur sudah sama kacaunya. Dan pikiran tentang Naruto setiap kali ia bangun selalu merasuki seperti angin. Lalu akan ada badai yang bersemayam di dalam diri. Bergejolak dengan hebat, menghancurkan tubuh dan ruhnya. Ingin sekali sejenak ia lari dari pikiran serumit ini. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang nyeri di ranjang tanpa kemudian terbangun pada ingatan akan sosok yang sedang absen membahagiakan hidupnya. Sementara pembicaraan dengan Ino kemarin membuatnya sungguh sadar bahwa antara dia dan Naruto, dia tak akan menemukan jalan tanpa usaha, jadi sekarang bukan waktu tepat untuk lari. Sudah menjadi rencananya untuk berada di sana, menunggu Naruto bangun, dan memberi kisah cinta mereka –yang nampaknya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk Naruto- kesempatan kedua.

Tapi safir yang dirindukan masih saja senantiasa terpejam. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan Sakura sungguh tak tahan. Ia ingin segera menyaksikan hal-hal bodoh yang biasa Naruto lakukan. Atau paling tidak, melihat senyum yang membuat Sakura tidak merindukan senyum lain kala ini. Sebelum Sakura sempat membayangkan hal lain tentang Naruto, kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Sakura bangkit duduk, memijit dahinya. Iris hijau gioknya sempat mampir pada pemandangan tubuh yang masih terkapar di atas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku jas, mencari di mana wadah aspirin itu bersembunyi. Ketika ujung jemari menyentuh benda yang dicari, mereka berhenti. Sakura tertegun sesaat. Emeraldnya membesar dan tertuju pada sebuah mesin yang menggemakan resonansi bunyi.

Suara itulah alasan mengapa Sakura terbangun!

Sakura tak lagi ingat dengan sakit kepala. Ia langsung menghambur menuju Naruto. Ditatap pemuda itu sungguh lekat, seolah dia akan hilang jika emeraldnya berpaling barang sedetik. Ia memeriksa monitor di samping Naruto. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar mesin itu menyuarakan bunyi yang lebih konstan dengan dentuman yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika melihat sebuah pergerakan pada kelopak mata milik Naruto. Sakura tahu, dia sudah bangun. Hanya perlu menunggunya membuka mata. Seiring dengan ritme suara elektrokardiograf yang meningkat, detak jantung Sakura juga meningkat. Yakin benar bahwa biru safir itu akan terbuka sebentar lagi.

Sakura membisikkan nama pemuda itu. Terdapat sebuah harapan bahwa bisikan yang lebih menyerupai rintihan itu akan membangunkannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mendarat pada jemari Naruto. Ujung kulitnya merasakan ada getaran kecil di sana, merespon sentuhan darinya.

Di saat bersamaan, pintu kamar itu dibuka. Sakura menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapati seorang terengah-engah berpegangan pada kenop pintu seolah akan segera jatuh ke lantai. Penampilannya sudah sama kacaunya dengan sisa perang dunia _shinobi_. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya. Masih terlihat susah payah memasok oksigen, Sai angkat bicara,"Sakura...!"

"Sai?!"

Sakura menghampiri Sai dan membantunya berdiri. Emeraldnya dipandang horor oleh hitam pualam. "Ino... Dia sekarat!"

Sakura dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau harus menolongnya, tidak ada waktu," kata Sai masih dengan dada yang memburu. "Ruang A, instalansi gawat darurat."

Sakura panik. Detik berikutnya berharap kalimat yang barusaja keluar dari mulut Sai bukan sungguhan. Namun melihat jejak darah yang mengalir dari balik pelindung kepala Sai, luka yang bersemanyam disekujur tubuhnya, dan kekacauan yang terpatri di bola matanya, Sakura tahu bahwa Sai tidak sedang bercanda. Sesuatu pasti terjadi di misi mereka.

Dengan tak banyak bicara gadis itu lantas memanggil seorang perawat untuk mengurus Sai. Kakinya langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruang gawat darurat. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya kembali gemetar. _Kali ini Ino?_ Pikirnya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Ino, tidak setelah ia hampir kehilangan Naruto.

Ia sampai pada ruang gawat darurat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berganti pakaian operasi. Dan pemandangan ruang operasi tak jauh beda dengan hari saat Naruto sekarat. Sebuah figur familiar terbujur tak berdaya di atas ranjang operasi. Dari jauh, dapat terlihat surai pirang sahabatnya sudah bercampur dengan darah. Seragam _jounin_ nya terkoyak, sobek di sana-sini. Atmosfer ruang operasi yang riuh menandakan seberapa genting situasi yang dihadapi. Gentar merasuki Sakura untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke figur itu. Semuanya bergerak dalam sebuah _slow motion_ sekarang. Tubuh dan air mata sudah siap jatuh seperti kelopak bunga yang hilang segarnya.

Salah apa ia pada semesta? Sampai-sampai tak butuh waktu lama bagi dunia berusaha menghapus orang-orang terkasihnya. Untuk sekali saja, tak cukupkah ketakutan akan kehilangan yang tercinta menghinanya? Tak perlu kali kedua. Jika ia meminta penitensi pada karma, bukan ini yang ia maksud. Bukan untuk kehilangan Ino. Ia tak sanggup pergi ke sana, mendekat pada Ino yang kini diam tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa menjadi bagian dari yang menentukan hidup dan mati bagi sang gadis jelita.

Bermacam kematian disaksikan Sakura, tapi ia tidak pernah berharap menyaksikannya pada orang-orang di dalam daftar yang-dikasihinya. Dan jika memang dia mampu menghapus ingatan ketika jantung Naruto berhenti, ia ingin. Sakura menyelamatkannya saat itu. Tapi bagaimana jika kala itu dia hanya beruntung? Bagaimana ia tidak berhasil dengan Ino kali ini?

Bagaimana bila napas terakhir Ino berhembus di tangannya?

" _Sakura!_ "

Sakura terperanjat. Sebuah suara begitu familiar baginya, menggema di dalam ingatan yang terasa nyata.

" _Seperti bunga sakura di musim semi, kosmos adalah bunga terindah di musim gugur._ "

Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi matanya mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang _tidur_.

" _Sebuah bunga tidak mempunyai arti kecuali sedang mekar."_

Rentetan kata membawa Sakura kembali ke tahun-tahun belakang. Melemparkannya pada setumpuk ingatan akan seseorang yang selalu meneguhkannya.

" _You've bloomed into a beautiful flower..._ "

Kalimat Ino muncul beberapa senti di depan ingatannya, berdering seperti suara himne yang sumbang.

" _Sakura!_ "

Sakura kembali pada kenyataan. Berada di sini lagi, di ruang operasi, kembali menyatukan diri untuk berdiri tegap. Meski matanya mulai berair ketika bayang-bayang kehilangan sudah siap mencabiknya sekali lagi. Ia mendekat pada Ino. Wajah cantik sahabatnya tidak musnah meski beberapa luka tertoreh di sana lengkap dengan tubuhnya masih terlihat bernapas lemah.

Dengan gemetar yang belum juga berhenti Sakura berkata lirih,"Aku di sini, Ino. Bertahanlah."

.

* * *

.

Sai menarik tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dinding. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura ketika gadis itu keluar dari ruang operasi. Dapat dilihat senyum lelah terpampang di wajahnya ketika menyadari kehadiran Sai. Dia tahu, senyum lelah Sakura kali ini adalah kabar baik.

"Ino akan segera dipindah ke ruang inap biasa. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kerutan di wajahnya hilang seketika. Kulit-kulit yang tertarik itu mengendur. Dan setelah enam jam menunggu, akhirnya Sai bisa bernapas lega.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sakura."

Telapak Sakura melayang untuk meraih bahu Sai. Memberi pemuda itu sebuah tepukan menenangkan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum lega. Pintu operasi terbuka sekali lagi, beberapa perawat keluar mendorong ranjang dengan Ino yang tertidur di atasnya. Sakura kemudian menyarankan Sai untuk menemani Ino. Sai yang setuju langsung mengambil langkah mengekor para perawat yang membawa Ino ke ruang inap. Sebelum menambah jarak lebih jauh, Sai menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata,"Kau akan senang jika ke ruangan Naruto sekarang." Ia tersenyum dan berlalu.

Sakura berdiri dengan sebuah keterkejutan di wajahnya. _Mungkinkah?_

Kaki jenjangnya membawa Sakura ke kamar Naruto. Pintu kamar yang biasa tertutup rapat dengan segala penjagaan di depannya terlihat terbuka. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang berbicara dan tertawa dari dalam sana. Wajahnya berubah cerah seketika.

Hampir semua teman-temannya memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka memandang Sakura yag kini sudah berada di ambang pintu. Dari sekian manusia yang ada di sana, emerald Sakura hanya terfokus pada satu pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang. Mengetahui kehadiran Sakura, mata pemuda itu melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Sebuah senyum hangat terpatri pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah.

" _Ogenkidesuka_ , Sakura- _chan_?"

Suara pemuda itu membuat perasaan aneh di dadanya meletup-letup. Wajahnya berseri. Seolah ada banyak bunga yang bermekaran di dalam diri, menyesaki rongga tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak sepatah kata meluncur dari sana. Emerald yang terlihat tumpul beberapa waktu ini tiba-tiba penuh berisikan pelangi kebahagiaan.

Sakura menghapus jaraknya dengan pemuda itu. Berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dengan lengan-lengan terjulur meraih sang pemuda, membawanya ke dalam dekapan. Sakura menanamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda. Tangan sang gadis melingkar pada torsonya, erat. Sangat erat seolah hari esok tak memberi kesempatan untuk memeluk pemuda yang namanya selalu tersemat dalam rapalan kalimat rindunya selama ini.

" _Kono yarou..._ " ucap sang gadis lirih.

Mendegarnya Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Ia merasakan cairan hangat menembus baju ke kulit dadanya. Gadis itu menangis. Kedua lengan Naruto terangkat dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Telapaknya mengusap punggung Sakura lembut, berusaha menghapus apapun itu yang membuat air matanya jatuh. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura menangis. Meski ia tidak berhasil melakukannya saat ini. Sedikit berharap, dengan pelukan itu Sakura mau memaafkannya.

"Sakura?"

Panggilan Naruto hanya direspon oleh kepalan tangan Sakura yang meninju-ninju dadanya pelan. Bisikan lirih Sakura membuat haru melingkupi ruangan itu dan seluruh manusia di dalamnya. Sakura tak perlu bicara banyak sekarang untuk memberi tahu semua orang bagaimana hancurnya ia ketika hampir kehilangan Naruto.

" _Baka... Baka... Baka..._ "

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekali lagi mencoba menegaskan keberadaannya. Tidak ada yang perlu Sakura takutkan saat ini. Dirinya akan selalu ada untuk gadis itu. Selalu.

Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya menyesap pahit dari kulit Sakura. Darah dan napasnya terbelah. Dua sungai yang tak ingin bermuara memilih menjalar di mana-mana. Menghangatkan raga dingin yang sedang pecah di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan menangis," pintanya dengan nada lembut.

Sakura mencengkeram baju pasien Naruto. "J-jantungmu... berhenti. Ka-kau tidak bernapas... Dan k-kau menyuruhku... untuk jangan menangis?"

"Sakura- _chan_..."

"Kau tidak bangun. Ini sudah hampir seminggu," Sakura terisak di sela-sela kalimatnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, Naruto?"

Lebih merupakan pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Baik Sakura dan Naruto sudah mengerti benar apa jawabannya.

"Aku takut, Naruto..."

Sejenak Naruto biarkan hening mengudara. Dia lebih memilih mengusap surai merah muda yang berantakan itu daripada menuangkan sepatah kata. Karena dirinya tak menemukan kata yang sanggup menghentikan tetesan air mata Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan laut dari ujung matanya, sampai isinya tertuang habis.

Jujur saja Naruto rindu menyesap aroma rambut gadis ini. Manis. Terimakasih kepada maut yang merenggut kesadarannya beberapa hari karena aroma Sakura sepadan. Erat pelukan gadis itu sepadan. Segalanya terbayar mengingat Sakura tak benar-benar sering menangisinya seperti ini. Seolah hidupnya lengkap ketika gadis itu mengakui keberadaannya. Terasa begitu sempurna sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menahan sebuah butir kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Lama keduanya bertahan pada posisi mereka hingga Sakura berhenti terisak. Ia menarik diri dari pemuda pirang kemudian menatap wajah dia yang tampak mencemaskannya. Manik biru yang mengisi relung rindunya menyeleksi manik hijau miliknya dengan seksama. Memastikan apakah masih ada luka tersisa di sana. Sementara Sakura menikmati memandang biru itu. Membiarkan dirinya tersesat di antara pertanyaan apakah iris indah tersebut berwarna biru langit atau biru samudera.

Sakura terperanjat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menangkup pipinya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa _kok_ ," ucap Naruto lembut. Sakura mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang berhenti menangis ketika diberi permen. Membuat Naruto terkikik gemas melihatnya. Tangan sang pemuda bergerak dari pipi ke sisi samping wajah Sakura, menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah ke belakang telinganya.

Naruto biasanya melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Sakura paham benar itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa si pirang ternyata juga tahu tentang hal bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita membuat sebuah semburat muncul di pipinya kali ini. Ino benar, semua gadis pasti iri jika memperhatikan bagaimana cara Naruto selalu memberi tatapan spesial padanya.

"Hei, hei. Kalian tidak lupa kami di sini _kan_?"

Suara Kiba membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta lalu disusul dengan kekehan seisi ruangan. Sakura dan Naruto bersemu dibuatnya. Mereka cepat-cepat menarik diri.

"Aku senang kalian semua pulang dengan selamat," sahut Sakura masih bersusah payah menyingkirkan rasa malunya. "Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Yomura Otsutsuki. Ditahan karena berencana membahayakan aset terpenting Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Shikamaru sarkas.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Shika. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih," sahut Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

Shikamaru memutar matanya. "Untuk _sok_ jadi pahlawan dan berakhir koma di rumah sakit? Tidak terimakasih. Karenanya _Rokudaime_ menyeramahiku tahu! Hanya ninja setingkat _jounin_ yang diperbolehkan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian."

Tenten menepuk pundak Shikamaru ketika tatapan membunuh semua orang tertuju pada pemuda itu. "Bukankah yang terpenting kita semua selamat?" Gadis itu tersenyum canggung. Mencoba sekuat yang ia mampu untuk mencairkan suasana hati Shikamaru yang sedari pulang misi menjadi semakin buruk.

"Lagipula kau tak akan butuh jadi _jounin_ untuk misi tingkat S kalau kau pernah mengalahkan Kaguya," sahut Kiba enteng disambut persetujuan berlebihan dari Rock Lee. Shikamaru membatahnya mentah-mentah, menggumamkan bahwa bagaimana pun juga _jounin_ dan _anbu_ adalah persyaratan minimal untuk misi sebahaya itu. _Prosedur standar,_ katanya. Tentu saja Kiba balik menyerangnya dengan setumpuk pernyataan. Yang didebatkan –Naruto- hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kukira hal yang kau sebut prosedur itu merepotkanmu," sindir Kiba lagi. Seperti biasanya, hanya disambut decihanoleh Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusai_."

"Jadi apakah Yomura ditangkap?" tanya Sakura pada yang lain. Dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Shino. Sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih jauh tentang misi, dua orang gadis berambut panjang dan gelap memasuki ruangan itu.

" _Let's not talk about mission for once, shall we_?"

Semua mata tertuju pada dua makhluk yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Senyum mengembang di wajah salah satu dari mereka. Keduanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto- _niisan_ , apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"A-ah! _Ano_... sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih sudah menjenguk, Hanabi." Naruto tersenyum ramah pada gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah! Senang mendengarnya," sahut Hanabi riang.

"Ini semua berkat Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura. Wajah Sakura lantas bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja! Ninja medis terbaik Konoha, tidak ragu lagi." Hanabi memandang Sakura degan air wajah yang riang. "OH! Karena Naruto- _niisan_ sudah baikan dan semua orang ada di sini, bukankah sebaiknya kita membuat pengumuman, Hinata- _niisama_?" Hanabi menyenggol lengan Hinata yang tertunduk malu.

"Pengumuman?" tanya Naruto.

Hanabi tampak memaksa Hinata untuk menyampaikan _pengumuman_ itu. Meski awalnya Hinata tidak menyanggupi karena malu hingga wajahnya semerah tomat, pada akhirnya gadis itu berbicara. "A-Ayah sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita. Awal musim gugur ini."

Naruto terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Wah, cepat sekali! Kukira Paman Hiashi setuju untuk menggelarnya tahun depan."

" _Otousama_ berpandangan semakin cepat pernikahan ini berlangsung semakin baik."

Dan setelahnya ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan obrolan tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Wajah-wajah bahagia tampak menyelimuti penghuninya. Hanya ada satu wajah yang tidak bersinar semestinya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya menutupi kalut yang berputar mengitari hatinya.

Lembaran harapan hangus. Meminum suka cita Sakura seperti kerongkongan yang haus. Barusaja ia mendapatkan Naruto-nya kembali. Baru saja ia rengkuh pemuda itu dan mendapat alasan untuk hidup lagi. Dan kebahagiaan itu bagai manis yang tercecap hanya di ujung lidahnya, dengan mudah hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Sebenci inikah _Kami-sama_ padanya?

Sakura merasa naif untuk tersenyum pada perasaannya yang berkabung. Lebih naif lagi ketika di tengah-tengah perbicangan Hinata bertanya,"Sakura- _san_ , apakah kau mau membantu menyiapkan _bridal shower_ nya?" dan Sakura mengatakan kesanggupannya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" sahut Hanabi. Sakura kembali berusaha keras untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum.

Suara-suara di ruangan itu tak lagi ia dengarkan. Semuanya sudah seperti potongan film tanpa suara yang diputar di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa lebih naif lagi untuk pura-pura bahagia. Meski otot bibirnya sampai berkedut untuk tetap tersenyum. Meski emerald yang mulai sayu tetap tertuju pada setiap sosok. Meski tulang kakinya yang bergetar tetap memaksa berdiri, Sakura begitu tersesat di sana. Batinnya sudah lebih dulu menangis. Tapi ia paham sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi sisa tubuhnya untuk menyusul batin.

Dari segala riuh bahagia ruangan itu, Sakura tidak tahu sepasang iris biru langit menyadari kepalsuan senyumnya. Memilih untuk sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

Sakura sudah lebih dulu undur diri dari kamar Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup. Sakit kepala membunuhnya. Kabar pernikahan Naruto membunuhnya.

Ia kembali mengambil aspirin yang tertunda semenjak awal hari ini untuk diminum. Tanpa ragu beberapa butir ia telan sekaligus, berharap butir-butir itu segera mengusir sakit kepalanya. Setelahnya ia memasukkan segelas air ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan tergesa. Ulahnya itu membuat Sakura terbatuk-batuk kemudian.

"Kau terlihat lebih buruk dari hidupku, Sakura."

Sakura melotot ke arah pemuda yang barusaja mengatakan hal itu. Ketika batuknya mereda ia menimpalinya dengan sinis,"Syukurlah kau sadar bahwa hidupmu buruk."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hn, aku di sini tidak untuk mendengarkan sarkasme mu."

Tak langsung ditimpali. Sakura memilih untuk mengambil beberapa detik yang hening membiarkan pil-pil yang barusaja ditelannya bekerja. Ia menopang kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menyesap tehnya. Dengan tenang sang Uchiha menjawab,"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Sang gadis hanya menghembuskan napas mendengarnya. "Kau selalu tahu aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, _kan_. Serius, ada apa?"

Hening. Merasa lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, Sakura membuka mata. Ditatapnya wajah putih Sasuke yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tampak memandangi pintu kaca yang memisahkan beranda apartemen Sakura dan meja makan tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menungguku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu benar apa maksudku." Mendengarnya, Sakura terdiam. "Kita tidak bisa bersama. Bukankah itu akan membuatmu mengkhianati perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Kau ini bicara apa _sih_."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam dan Sakura tidak lebih dari membenci hal tersebut. Hening dan diam justru membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tapi sesaat ketika Sakura balas menatap pemuda itu, ia mendapati bayangan dirinya yang berantakan terpantul di iris hitam sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mengerti Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk merapikan kapal pecah itu. Iris itu kemudian bergerak mendekat. Semakin dekat sampai Sakura terhenyak karena merasakan sebuah hembusan napas menerpa wajahnya.

Sekejap, iris itu tertutup dan meninggalkan Sakura masih di dalam keterkagetannya. Hal berikutnya yang bisa Sakura rasakan adalah bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Sasuke. Dingin. Cukup dingin untuk membekukan tubuh Sakura hingga tak merasakan apa-apa. Tak satupun otot Sakura yang bergerak membalasnya. Sakura tak bisa. Setiap inci jarak yang Sasuke hapus terhadapnya, semakin nyata sebuah bayangan wajah muncul seinci tepat di depan matanya. Bayangan seorang lain.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan kembali memandangi Sakura. "Katakan, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"S-Sasuke... aku–"

"Naruto?"

Lagi, Sakura terdiam. Nama itu lagi. Hanya sanggup menatap iris hitam yang seolah menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kita akan selalu berakhir begini setiap kali aku kembali ke Konoha. Kau akan selalu berpura-pura masih mencintaiku dan aku selalu berpura-pura jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Rasanya ingin tutup telinga sekarang. Sehari saja ia berharap tidak ada orang untuk membicarakan masalah cintanya yang serumit benang kusut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sakit kepalanya datang lagi. "Kalau kita sama-sama berpura-pura tapi tak ada yang terluka, apa salahnya dengan itu?" tanyanya lirih. Kelopak matanya mulai tergenang air mata.

"Karena aku akan selalu tahu bahwa kau mencintai Naruto."

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan tidak menyelematkan Sakura dari sebuah drama menyesatkan ini. Tapi justru menyeretnya jadi pemeran utama. Sakura ingin sekali terbang dan pergi jauh-jauh dari konversasi ini. Tapi kemudian lupa bahwa sayap pun ia tak punya. Memaksanya untuk tinggal dan menyimak deretan kalimat Sasuke yang mungkin akan menghancurkannya setelah ini.

"Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa kita tidak pernah _melakukannya_ , tidak sekali pun. Kau gadis baik-baik, kau pantas mendapatkannya dari orang yang kau cintai."

" _Oh please_ ,Sasuke! Sekarang kau menggunakan masalahku sebagai alasan mengapa kita tidak pernah bercinta?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Kau membuatku seperti bukan gadis baik-baik. Gadis baik mana yang menyia-nyiakan orang yang cinta mati padanya hanya demi seorang yang -jangankan mau bercinta, membalas perasaannyanya saja tidak."

"Memangnya kau mau _melakukannya_ dengan orang yang tidak cinta padamu?"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa, bersujud dihadapan Hiashi- _sama_ memohon agar Naruto tidak menikah dengan putrinya?"

"Lebih baik daripada ini," ujar Sasuke singkat.

" _Are you out of your mind_? Melakukannya sama saja mencari mati!" Sakura sempat menjulurkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Otak jenius pemuda itu nampaknya tidak berfungsi kalau diajak diskusi masalah percintaan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa menyesal membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke apartemennya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot bicara soal masalahku. Jika yang kau inginkan adalah pergi aku tidak keberatan, kau sudah pernah melakukannya. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa ditinggal. Olehmu dan sekarang ...Naruto."

"Aku tidak datang ke sini untukmu."

Sakura memasang wajah bertanya. Seolah mengerti, Sasuke melanjutkan,"Naruto membuatku sadar bahwa hal yang paling layak diperjuangkan adalah rasa cinta. Aku hanya ingin si bodoh itu mendapatkan seorang yang layak bersamanya, jadi aku melakukan ini–" Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. "–sebagai balasan karena rela mati agar aku dapat kembali ke Konoha. Agar aku sadar bahwa di sini aku merasakan cinta."

Gadis berambut pink itu menyusuri pandangan Sasuke. Di luar bulan sedang berpijar dengan sombongnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau yang lebih paham Naruto," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyambar jubah yang tergantung pada sandaran kursi dan mengenakannya.

"Sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia berjalan keluar beranda apartemen Sakura dan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. "Jangan sia-siakan dia lagi. _Jaa ne_ , Sakura." Pemuda itu melompat keluar dan hilang dibalik atap-atap gedung. Menyisakan Sakura dan keheningan malam. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar tidur. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas kasur. Sedetik memandang langit-langit kamar justru membuatnya teringat dengan pemuda jabrik kuning yang dalam hitungan bulan akan menjadi hak milik orang lain. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Baka_..."

.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **POJOK BACOT AUTHOR:**

Hi _minna-san_ , sorry for the late update!

Sebenernya sudah selesai dari sebulan yang lalu, hanya saja saya memutuskan untuk berkali-kali menghapus beberapa adegan karena ga puas dengan feel nya. Dan akhirnya malah berakhir sedikit gaje begini T_T Maaf ya.. Jujur ini karena saya juga sudah sedikit kehabisan ide mau nyiksa Sakura model gimana lagi hahaha! Jadi saya sangat membuka kolom review untuk dipenuhi dengan ide-ide _reader_ semua (modus minta review).

Chapter depan akan lebih banyak adegan Naruto Sakura-nya. Saya sih berencana menyelesaikan fic ini di chapter 6. Doakan cepat selesai supaya bisa bikin cerita NS lain. Terakhir terimakasih buat: **Uzhi 34, yang ingin tahu, Yukimura T, Paijo Payah, Bellscoopy, Ae Hatake, uyab4869, cherry, Hyper, Shl forever, CrysteleXia, hikanee, Hikari Chiyo,** dan semua yang sudah menuhin kolom review! Semangat saya untuk tetap menghasilkan fic-fic ini.

Undur diri,

Flo Deveraux

(September 13th, 2017. 08:10 PM)


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** LEMON in this chapter (please make sure you are 17+). Semi-canon. Genre: Mostly drama -it might bored you; maybe considered as angst also. Pairing: NaruSaku (Main), SasuSaku, NaruHina.

 **Author's note** is below this chapter.

* * *

Sakura mengangkat sebuah plastik berisi kacang merah untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di luar kemasannya. Memastikan isinya adalah benar kacang merah _adzuki_. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan dan berpindah menuju rak alat mandi yang berada di dekat pintu masuk supermarket. Pandangannya beredar di setiap barang yang tertata di dalam rak, mencari pasta gigi.

"KYAA! Naruto- _senpai_!"

Sakura menoleh. Beberapa gadis berteriak histeris di depan pintu supermarket mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang memakai perlengkapan misi khasnya, baju hitam dan celana oranye. Tiga di antara mereka membungkuk bersamaan dan menggumamkan sesuatu –yang Sakura yakini- seperti ' _arigatou_ , Naruto- _senpai_ '. Pemandangan yang dua tahun terakhir menjadi biasa semenjak pemuda itu dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan perang.

Pahwalan dan masih bujangan. Dua titel yang sangat cukup membuat gadis di seluruh penjuru dunia bertekuk lutut pada pemuda itu. Tak ketinggalan dua ibu-ibu di belakang Sakura yang saling berbisik membicarakan pemuda itu.

"Kudengar katanya dia akan menikah dengan putri keluarga Hyuga," kata seorang.

"Sudah kuduga. Kurasa memang tidak ada gadis lain di desa yang pantas untuk menjadi istrinya, ya _kan_?" sahut seorang lain dibarengi dengan anggukan seorang yang pertama.

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura tak kuasa untuk menghela napas. Satu lagi _reminder_ bahwa Naruto memang tak akan pernah menjadi milikya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih atas hadiahnya. Aku pergi dulu ya, _jaa ne_!"

Sekali lirikan, Sakura dapat melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ke arah kerumunan gadis tadi. Ketika pemuda itu masuk ke dalam supermarket, Sakura terburu mengalihkan pandang ke arah rak di hadapannya. Berharap _dia_ tidak melihatnya memperhatikan.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menoleh. Bertingkah seolah ia barusaja melihat pemuda itu. "Hai! _Konichiwa_ , Naruto!"

Gadis itu sempat melihat kerumunan orang di luar yang masih belum beranjak dari sana. "Makin hari makin banyak saja penggemarmu." godanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Pipinya bersemu merah, senyum sumringah mampir di wajahnya. "Eh? Tidak juga. _Same old same old_."

Mendengar Naruto terkekeh, Sakura akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Baru selesai berkencan dengan mereka?"

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya, menatap ke direksi lain sambil membelai dagunya. "Kalau tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tiga gadis di kedai dango dan menraktirnya termasuk kencan, maka, ya, aku barusaja berkencan dengan mereka."

Sakura hanya sekali mengangguk, memilih tidak menimpali. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kesal ketika Naruto bercerita tentang gadis-gadis di seklilingnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ah?! T-tidak ada!"

Ia sempat melirik isi keranjang Sakura sebelum bertanya,"Aku tidak tahu kau suka memasak."

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu mengapa beli bahan makanan sebanyak itu?"

Sakura menilik isi keranjangnya dan tersenyum hambar. "Ini untuk acara _bridal shower_ calon istrimu besok, bodoh," ujarnya setengah ketus.

Dua orang itu tertegun. Sakura merutuki nada berbicaranya yang sangat terlihat terpaksa melakukan ini. Kunoichi tersebut dapat menangkap ekspresi kaget mampir di wajah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian diikuti dengan tatapan yang berubah sedikit sendu.

Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Matanya kelimpungan mencari objek lain, namun yang tertangkap indera pengelihatannya justru beberapa pengunjung supermarket yang memperhatikan mereka. Tak dipungkiri, pemandangan ini memang akan menuai kontroversi.

Calon menantu keluarga Hyuga sedang bersama seorang _kunoichi_ yang pernah dicintainya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu."

"T-tidak. Suatu kehormatan untuk melakukannya," Sakura mengedar pandang ke sekitar sekali lagi. Masih mendapati beberapa orang yang tampak berbisik sembari masih memperhatikan. "Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan belanjaku, Naruto."

"Terburu-buru sekali?"

"Ya begitulah. Sudah dulu ya," pamitnya sambil mengambil langkah bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menimpali.

Tapi Naruto terkenal ahli dalam mencium masalah. Ia cukup familiar dengan tingkah Sakura barusan. Jadi bukan Naruto namanya jika pemuda itu hanya berdiri memandangi punggung Sakura yang menghilang di persimpangan rak. Ia mengambil langkah menyusul sang gadis, mencoba menyebelahinya.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_! Tunggu!"

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang terus-menerus memanggilnya.

"Sakura- _chan_! Bisa berhenti sebentar? _I need to talk to you_!"

Semakin namanya disebut, pengunjung semakin saja mengalihkan atensi ke arah mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk reputasi Sakura sebagai _kunoichi_ yang cukup dikenal di Konoha bila kepergok kucing-kucingan dengan calon suami bangsawan Hyuga itu.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_! Kau kenapa _sih_?"

Sakura berusaha menyingkir dari sana meskipun Naruto terus-terusan menghalangi jalannya. Hingga gadis itu berhenti di lorong yang sepi pengunjung. Menatap pemuda di hadapannya tidak suka. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat berduaan dengan calon suami orang! Puas?!"

Naruto tersentak. Sempat mundur selangkah. Ekspresinya tidak dapat didefinisikan. Safirnya memandang kilatan pahit di mata hijau Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang belum dapat ia pahami di sana. Sesuatu yang pernah ia ketahui sebagai kumpulan lara, terakhir ia melihatnya ketika gadis itu memohon padanya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Tapi alasan apa yang membuatnya muncul kali ini?

Pandangan Sakura beralih. Kakinya kembali melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_ tunggu!"

"Bukankah kau punya keperluan di sini? Pergilah, aku masih harus belanja."

"Aku ke sini untuk mencarimu!"

Sakura mematung. Masih merasa tak perlu untuk menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Untuk apa?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, ada perih yang menjalar di tangan kanannya. Nyeri yang tetiba saja berkontraksi mengalihkan atensi Naruto pada lengannya. Ia jatuh bertumpu lutut, sebelah lengan lain berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri itu dengan memeganginya. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. " _Kuso_!" rintihnya.

Sakura membalikkan badan. Melihat pemuda itu kesakitan, refleks berlari mendekatinya. Berjongkok dan menengok wajah pemuda yang tertutup oleh helaian pirangnya. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Alasanku mencarimu. Akh! Sialan..." Naruto semakin erat memegangi tangannya itu.

Sakura yang tadinya mati-matian menghindari Naruto mendesah pelan. "Aku akan membayar belanjaanku dulu. Setelahnya kita ke apartemenku, aku perlu memeriksamu."

Naruto mengangguk. Lega karena akhirnya gadis itu melunak.

* * *

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Manik-Manik Surga written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

.

" _She's torn poems from my flesh, in fights, and love, and sex_ "

Atticus

.

* * *

Sakura menjatuhkan barang bawaannya di meja dapur. Sang gadis langsung menghambur ke kotak pertolongan pertama setelah sempat menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Setelah menggenggam beberapa perlatan, ia menyusul pemuda pirang itu dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantumu membawa barang belanjaan."

Sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dan tanpa menoleh, gadis tersebut berujar,"Aku sudah biasa membawa barang-barangku sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tipikal Sakura, wanita independen. "Sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan begitu."

Tidak menimpali. Sakura menaruh peralatan medisnya di meja, kemudian mengalihkan atensi pada tangan kanan Naruto. Ia menekannya dan melihat reaksi Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahi. "Pada skala satu hingga sepuluh, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Delapan," jawabnya sambil mendesis.

"Baiklah," Sakura menarik diri beberapa senti dari sana. "Kau boleh buka bajumu sekarang."

"Apa?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas. Merasa tak nyaman untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi, ia membenahi posisi duduknya sembari berdeham. Tak absen dari sikapnya pula pengalihan pandang kepada objek selain sosok Naruto di ruangan itu. "Buka bajumu."

Mencium sikap salah tingkah Sakura, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memeriksa lenganmu jika kau masih pakai baju lengan panjang, _baka_."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah," ujar sang pemuda dengan nada menggoda. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai menanggalkan jaket hitamnya, melemparnya ke samping Sakura. Tentu saja membuat gadis itu sedikit menoleh pada Naruto. "Ini juga perlu kulepas?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kaosnya yang juga berlengan panjang.

"I-iya."

Naruto menarik ujung kaosnya dari belakang dan mulai menanggalkannya. Ujung mata Sakura menatap pemandangan itu. Sakura merutuki diri sendiri. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kali dirinya sudah melihat pemandangan itu, namun masih saja menarik untuk disaksikan. Bagaimana tidak? Kesempurnaan terpahat di setiap inci tubuh pemuda itu, selalu berhasil membuat ovariumnya meledak.

"Sudah."

"Kau bisa kembali duduk, biar kuperiksa."

Lima belas menit setelahnya adalah hening dengan Sakura yang nampak fokus menganalisa lengan Naruto. Tanpa berbicara pula gadis itu perlahan membuka perban Naruto dan menampilkan daging putih lengan prostetisnya yang nampak mengeluarkan tetesan darah. Sakura kemudian mengaliri lengan Naruto dengan cakra birunya. Sekejap, Naruto dapat langsung merasakan sensasi dingin membanjiri lengannya.

Hanya saja hening Sakura tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto lebih dari paham soal ini.

"Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahuku hasil analisamu, Dok?"

"Lenganmu terluka karena aliran cakra besar yang dipaksakan keluar melewatinya. Mungkin dampak dari misi terakhirmu. Kau harus berhenti menggunakan _rasengan_ untuk sementara waktu hingga proses regenerasinya selesai dan kondisinya stabil," jelasnya sambil membelitkan perban baru pada lengan Naruto.

"Dan kapan itu akan terjadi?"

"Satu hingga dua bulan mendatang."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan orang tanpa _rasengan_?"

"Pakai tangan kirimu."

Naruto mendesah. " _Easy for you to say_."

Seperti biasa, gadis itu tak pernah senang setiap kali Naruto mengeluh. " _Well,_ kau masih bisa menggunakan otakmu untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan orang tanpa _rasengan_."

" _It's your arm that injured afterall, not your brain_ ," sambungnya ketus.

Mendengarnya, Naruto memutar badan untuk menatap Sakura tepat ketika gadis itu hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya –membalut lengannya dengan perban. "Hei! Aku belum selesai!" protesnya.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, Sakura- _chan_?" nadanya terdengar serius.

"Tidak ada! Kemarikan lenganmu!"

Naruto menahan gerakan tangan sang gadis yang mencoba meraih lengannya. "Kalau tidak ada, kenapa ketus seperti itu _sih_?"

Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya, dengan senyum terpaksa. "Tidak ada, Tuan _Serba-Ingin-Tahu_ Uzumaki."

"Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, dokter Haruno. Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sekilas ia menatap safir biru yang memindainya, meneliti setiap inci gerakan wajahnya. Naruto benar, pemuda itu mengenalnya terlalu lama untuk semudah ini mencium bau kebohongan pada tingkahnya. Tapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Mengakui perasaannya pada pemuda itu dan menghancurkan rencana pernikahannya? Yang benar saja!

Kini Sakura berada pada titik di mana ia merasa perlu untuk bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata. Bukanah dirinya menantikan saat-saat ini terjadi? Dia dan pemuda itu, berdua, mengumpulkan kepingan _puzzle_ cerita mereka utuk dirangkai kembali. Tapi justru detik ini juga ia harus kehilangan kata-kata untuk dia.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menghela. Ia menyisir rambutnya hingga ujung kepala dan mulai menariknya perlahan. Menyusun dirinya. Tanpa membuka kelopak mata, ia bertanya,"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menikah dengan Hinata?"

Sebaris kalimat itu terdengar tak basa-basi, bergetar namun langsung menuju pada intinya dan tentu berbuah ekspresi terkejut di wajah Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin tahu soal itu?"

Apa? Sakura bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun, masih tak sedikitpun nyali keluar dari bibir Sakura tentang rasa itu. Padahal ia berharap Naruto akan langsung menjawabnya tadi, sehingga gusar ini cepat pergi.

Lalu apa? Bahkan ketika terpejam Sakura dapat melihat jelas mata biru langit itu. Bagian yang mungkin mustahil baginya untuk dimiliki lagi. Bagian yang menaruh dirinya pada batas antara apa yang berwujud dan tidak berwujud, cinta. Sesederhana itu. Sakura mencintainya sesederhana tatapan pemuda itu ketika melihatnya dan menciptakan hangat pada relung-relung hatinya yang remuk.

Dia terlalu mencintainya untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Bariton pemuda itu lagi. Masih setia menunggu dirinya yang belum tersusun sempurna. Sakura membuka mata, masih tak kuasa untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Karena... sepertinya aku belum bisa kehilanganmu."

Setiap detik Sakura berusaha mengatakannya adalah hal yang paling meresahkan seumur hidupnya.

"Jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi Hinata."

Sekejap ketika Sakura memilih untuk menghadap pemuda itu, ia mendapati senyum lebar bertengger di wajahnya. Tidak ada satu hal di dunia yang dapat menandingi betapa tampan paras berkulit tan itu ketika tersenyum demikian. Tidak seorang Sasuke Uchiha pun, baginya. Hal berikutnya yang terasa seperti _Eden_ **(1)** adalah bagaimana pemuda itu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah tak akan pernah melepasnya.

Dengan lembut, Naruto akhirnya menjawab,"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... Kau tahu, pernikahan bukan hal yang kupikir akan kulakukan secepat ini."

"Hanya tinggal satu bulan sebelum kau menjadi suami Hinata dan kau malah berpikir demikian?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas, hembusan napas yang penuh dengan rasa frustasi. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Paman Hiashi memintaku untuk menikahi Hinata," jelasnya sebagai pembukaan. Sakura tak urung untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Memastikan garis keturunan Hyuga aman dengan menikahkan putrinya kepada seorang yang memiliki titel setara bangsawan, sebagai putra Yondaime Hokage dan sebagai _Konohagakure no Eiyu_. Dan hal itu bahkan bukan bagian terburuknya."

"Bagian terburuknya adalah aku tidak pernah mencintai Hinata. Hiashi- _sama_ menyampaikan rencana ini kepada para Daimyo dan mereka menyetujuinya! Dan Kakashi- _sensei_ tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentangnya!"

Sakura memandang pemuda itu iba. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja bahwa kau tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Daimyo menyetujui hal ini karena Hyuga dalam bahaya, Hinata dalam bahaya. Dia memerlukan seseorang yang melindunginya dari bahaya."

"Bahaya?"

"Otsusuki adalah misiku sebelumnya. Mereka mengincar kekuatan besar untuk membuat tentara meneruskan cita-cita Madara Uchiha."

"Kekuatan besar seperti Kyubi?"

"Yap. Dan _Byakugan_. Itu artinya seluruh trah Hyuga."

Alis Sakura bertaut. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusaja Naruto katakan. "Jadi, semua ini atas nama politik? _For God's sake_!"

"Mereka berpikir bahwa aku dan timku dapat bertahan setelah misi adalah karena cakra Kyubi dan caraku melindungi diri. Hiashi- _sama_ hanya ingin melindungi putrinya dengan cara menikahkan Hinata kepada yang paling mengerti caranya melindungi."

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikatakan. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilihat Naruto adalah perasaan campur aduk gadis itu yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Kurasa kau harus tetap kehilanganku ya?"

Masih hening, masih tidak ada kalimat keluar dari bibir sang gadis. Naruto meraih pipi gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Aku harap kau mengatakan hal itu lebih awal."

Kemudian Naruto berdiri, memungut kaos dan jaketnya. Siap untuk mengenakannya lagi sebelum gadis itu menyela kegiatannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?"

"Kau berharap untuk mengatakan hal itu lebih awal. Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengerti apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan Sakura. " _Isn't it obvious_? Aku mencintaimu, Sakura! Dulu dan sekarang. Dan mungkin untuk seumur hidupku, entahlah. Aku berharap kau mengatakannya lebih awal sehingga aku tidak perlu menyetujui pernikahan bodoh ini."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura berdiri dalam sekejap. Menghadapi pemuda yang kini makin jangkung dari dirinya semenjak perang usai. "Kau sudah tau sekarang, _I've said it_. Kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja?"

Sakura terdengar tak lebih dari seorang yang berada di dalam pengaruh alkohol sekarang. Setengah mirip dengan orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hal ini mengundang Naruto yang langsung memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau gila? Ini bukan tentangku, Sakura- _chan_. Ini tentang Konoha dan semua orang di dalamnya."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Konoha tidak dapat menghadapi satu saja Otsusuki tanpamu?"

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Kalau Otsusuki tahu aku menikah dengan Hinata, dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk melawan Konoha hanya untuk mendapatkan Hyuga. Dia sudah melihat apa yang dapat kulakukan!"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya?"

"YA!" tanpa sadar Naruto membentak Sakura. Bentakan yang lebih terdengar seperti auman kesakitan –yang mungkin langsung Naruto sesali setelahnya. Karena sedetik berikutnya pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke sofa, mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan baju yang hingga saat ini belum jadi ia kenakan.

Dan Sakura masih di atas sana. Berdiri di atas kaki jenjangnya bersama segala hal tentang kebingungan. Bingung harus berkata apa, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, bingung harus menenangkan pemuda itu dengan cara yang bagaimana. Ia pikir dirinyalah yang paling mederita. Tapi memandang Naruto di bawah sana, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain jiwa yang tersiksa.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau memikirkan sesuatu tentangmu."

Naruto tak bergeming.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau hidup bahagia."

Naruto masih tak bergeming. Sakura memilih untuk berlutut tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia meraih tangan kekar itu dengan lembut dan meremasnya.

"Kau pahlawan kami, Naruto. Bukan berarti seluruhnya adalah tanggunganmu. _You deserve more than this_."

Naruto tidak melakukan apapun selain mengarahkan matanya pada iris emerald milik Sakura. Dan pada satu waktu itu, seluruhnya seolah berhenti. Biru bertemu hijau. Bumi bertemu surga.

Bukan. Bukan hanya karena apa yang barusan Sakura katakan adalah benar, tapi dirinya menyadari bahwa, akhirnya, gadis itu membalas perasaannya. Separuh hidupnya adalah tentang bermimpi bahwa Sakura akan membalasnya. Kenyataan bahwa perasaannya dibalas, bahkan ditatap oleh gadis itu dalam jarak sedekat ini akan selalu jadi mimpi terliar baginya. Suatu yang mustahil yang akhirnya terjadi. Naruto tak pernah merasa hidupnya terasa selengkap ini dalam satu detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Lekuk wajah itu, rona merah yang berusaha menembus kulit pipinya, bibir ranumnya, adalah hal yang membuat Naruto semakin mengagumi seleranya akan wanita.

"Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

Sakura meluangkan waktu untuk mencerna barisan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang mana sangat ingin ia dengar, namun bukan tanggapan yang tepat untuk topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini. Di saat yang sama, mengagumi bagaimana cara pemuda itu melakukannya –membuat hormonnya mendidih.

" _You killed me_." **(2)**

Dan detik-detik berikutnya adalah ekstasi.

Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemeran pria dalam dramanya itu untuk segera membalas ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto menarik bagian belakang leher Sakura ke arahnya. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu membara kala ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Gadis itu berpindah ke pangkuan sang pemuda, di mana ia kemudian dapat merasakan salah satu lengan kekar Naruto menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Membaca hieroglif di setiap gerakan tubuh Sakura.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa semakin intens dan Naruto memilih untuk membawa Sakura ke fase berikutnya. Ia turun dari bibir ke rahang, lalu berhenti di leher sang gadis, menjelajahi lekukannya, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis itu sehingga membuat Sakura mengerang. Dirinya adalah _kunoichi_ terkuat di desanya, namun di bawah pria itu dia sungguh tak berdaya.

"Naruto..."

Pemuda pirang itu tak pernah meminta apapun dari Sakura. Apalagi meminta namanya disebut di sela-sela desisan erotis gadis itu. Bersama dengan fantasi tentang bagaimana _scene_ ini akan berakhir, Naruto menyesap dalam-dalam kulit leher Sakura dengan mulutnya. Menandai teritorinya di sana. Desahan Sakura adalah candu terbaru. Testosteron memaksanya untuk tak hanya puas mendengarnya. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin memiliki gadis itu utuh.

Naruto menghantamkan tubuh Sakura ke sofa. Menciumi seluruh bagian yang dapat ia raih dari gadis itu. Sementara tangan Sakura sibuk mengagumi otot-otot yang mengukir torso sang pemuda.

Naruto kembali memagut bibir ranum Sakura, kali ini meminta lebih. Entah bagaimana, disela-selanya, pemuda itu berhasil menanggalkan pakaian atas Sakura. Meninggalkannya tak lebih dari kulit porselein gadis itu. Naruto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dibalik seringai yang membuat Sakura bergidik. Iris safirnya menatap tubuh Sakura dengan rakus, haus, dan penuh gairah. Jemarinya sudah berpindah pada dada kanan Sakura. Dibelainya dengan sugguh hati-hati. Di sisi lain, dikecapnnya dengan sepenuh hati sebelum kembali pada bibir merah Sakura yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan.

"Naruto...?" sekuat tenaga Sakura mengeluarkan suara agar terdengar biasa. Namun justru membuat Naruto makin kehilangan akalnya.

"Hm?"

"Jika kita teruskan... _there's no way going back_."

"Bagus," Naruto menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. "Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kita dapat melakukannya."

Hingga tiba di mana nikmat itu membutuhkan level selanjutnya.

Sakura mendorong dada Naruto, mengisyaratkannya untuk mundur. Kemudian buru-buru melepaskan kancing celananya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Kini tak ada selembar pun selain kain pembungkus pinggul yang mereka kenakan.

Naruto berhasil melucuti celana dalam yang merupakan pertahanan akhir Sakura. Dan tatapannya kembali mengisyaratkan bagaimana pemuda itu sungguh mengagumi tubuh Sakura. Di sana, terdapat kuncup tubuh gadis yang sedang mencobainya. Naruto kembali menyentuh Sakura yang sudah sungguh basah dengan bulir-bulir kenikmatan. Pemuda itu tahu cara menyentuh _akord_ nya untuk mengubah sang gadis seperti melodi. Sakura menggelinjang ketika nikmat luar biasa berdesir di dalam darahnya pada momen itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, pemandangan yang memuaskan mata Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menarik dirinya ke bawah Sakura. Meposisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan _inti_ gadis itu. Dengan satu gerakan lembut, menyesapnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan erangannya yang lebih keras. Pemuda itu melumat liang hangat Sakura yang basah seolah menjilat madu yang tumpah dari toplesnya. Jemari Sakura yang berada di antara helaian rambutnya kini mendorong kepala pirangnya untuk merasuki dirinya lebih dalam lagi di bawah sana.

"Hhh, Naruto, _I want more_."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto menyudahi gerilyanya. Ia kembali mencium Sakura dengan mesra. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura membuka matanya yang tertutup hampir di separuh adegan ini. Tatapan sayu –termenungnya menambah seratus persen titel seksi yang disematkan Naruto padanya. Pemandangan yang akan selalu dipuja Naruto seumur hidup mulai sekarang.

" _I want you... hn, inside me_ ," dengungnya di telinga Naruto.

Sakura tak tahan. Hasratnya meletup-letup di dalam dada, mengemis untuk segera dipenuhi. Dengan kekuatan monsternya, gadis itu mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh ke bagian lain dari sofa Sakura. Gadis itu memanjat tubuh Naruto, jemarinya melucuti celana sang pemuda. Kemudian membagi kakinya untuk berada di kedua sisi pinggul Naruto. Kini berada di atasnya seperti singa betina yang angkuh lengkap dengan seringaian penuh dosa, menatap _mangsa_ nya di bawah sana.

Ia melancarkan aksi berikutnya dengan mengelus gumpalan daging dan otot yang semakin mengeras di antara selangkang Naruto. Atraksi yang membuat Naruto mengerang dan semakin mengeras. Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya ia mengeras. Keinginan Sakura sudah seperti bendungan retak di tengah badai yang siap untuk memuntahkan isinya sekarang. Tapi ia ingin menguji naluri hewaninya lebih lagi. Dengan berhati-hati menggoda batang Naruto yang bertambah ukuran itu –menggesekkannya ke kulit bawah Sakura dengan tempo seritmis metronom. Membawa mereka berdua kepada halusinasi lain.

"Akh- Bisakah kau... hhh, lakukan sekarang?"

Di saat yang sama ketika Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura berhasil membawa nafsu hewaninya ke tahap berikutnya. Bendungannya telah roboh, gelombanngnya mengaliri raganya deras dengan kenikmatan.

Ia tak pernah dapat mengukur betapa ia menginginkan pemuda itu hingga hidupnya sampai pada titik ini. Titik di mana ia akhirnya mengklaim bahwa lawan mainnya itu adalah pria miliknya.

Suhu tubuhnya memanas. Kulitnya mencair bersama dengan gairah yang lepas ke langit-langit apartemennya. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat lagi. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang membantu pinggulnya untuk bergerak. Sakura mengintip dari balik kelopaknya yang bahkan sulit untuk sekedar terbuka. Tak pernah ada pemandangan yang lebih menggoda dari kesempurnaan tubuh pria yang berkeringat di antara paha porseleinnya sekarang. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja bagi Sakura untuk dimabuk oleh pengelihatan di bawah sana.

" _You're so heavenly addictive_ , Sakura," suaranya adalah campuran melenguh dan terengah.

"Shh~ Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya," kata Sakura menimpali. Sama terengahnya.

Sebuah desiran menggelitik kaki Sakura sebelum akhirnya sensasi itu merangkak ke torsonya. Semakin lama sensasi itu semakin membengkak di tenggorokannya. Sakura kembali membuka matanya, menatap tajam iris Naruto yang sedang berlari liar menelusuri tubuhnya. Mengisyaratkan satu hal yang akan dicapai Sakura sebentar lagi.

Naruto lebih dari paham. Lebih dari tidak peduli. Pandangannya semakin kabur, fantasinya semakin menjadi, darahnya berdesir hebat di puncak kepalanya. Kejantanannya diremas hebat liang wanita Sakura yang berdenyut.

Hingga tiba saatnya nafsu Sakura mencapai klimaksnya. Meledak-ledak bak konfeti. Detik berikutnya ia jatuh di atas Naruto. Di waktu yang sama ketika Sakura merasakan pemuda itu melepaskan cairan hangat di dalam dirinya.

Rasanya utuh. Sakura menemukan rangkaian dirinya yang tersebar di semesta. Naruto merangkainya. Satu hal yang selalu ia pinta dijawab sudah. Cinta sang pemuda terhadapnya tak pernah pudar barang sedikit.

Malam itu mereka mengakhirinya dengan ciuman hangat.

* * *

Naruto mengusap punggung Sakura. Sebelah tangannya memangku berat kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju kepada langit-langit apartemen Sakura. Mereka masih belum beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya meski keringat di sekujur tubuh mereka mulai mengering.

Sakura, di lain sisi, termenung di atas dada Naruto. Memikirkan baik-baik konsekuensi pilihan mereka malam ini.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Pria itu terdiam. Tak menjawab namun malah menciumi rambut merah muda miliknya. "Akan kupikirkan nanti, kurasa?"

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Kaurasa? Aku barusaja bercinta dengan calon suami orang, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak memikirkannya sekarang, lalu kapan?"

"Dengar," suara Naruto melembut. "Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku. Tentu aku tak ingin semua berakhir begitu saja."

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Diberikannya senyuman paling indah untuk gadis yang paling dicintainya itu. "Aku masih harus menikah dengan Hinata. Tapi jika kau percaya tentang kita, takdir akan membawaku kembali padamu."

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

(1) Eden; describe as a "garden of God" by the Bible which written on the Book of Genesis.

(2) Reference to a line said by Jim Preston (portrayed by Chris Pratt) in the 2016th Passenger movie.

I'm sorry for taking me so long to finish this chapter. I really can't decide wether it had to be a sex scene or another sad story of Sakura. As I wanna give some development to their relationship, so I choose this. And if you've been reading another story of mine, I always having trouble to write some sex scene. So...that's why lol.

I'm sorry if you're thinking this might be a bit too rushed, but this is just because I wanted it finish under 7-8 chapters. Chapter berikutnya akan lebih menjurus ke bagaimana they sort things out to make their relationship works.

Thanks buat semuanya yang sudah review dan sudah nungguin. This is all for you guys! Let me know if you have critics, story idea, or anything. I would love to see your long review there!

Regards,

Flo.

(January 21th, 2018. 00:42 AM)


End file.
